A Hands On Approach
by MelCrooks
Summary: During the hunt of Voldemort's Horcruxes a unique relationship forms between the voice in Slytherin's locket and the brains of the Golden Trio. What will happen when Hermione agrees it is time to meet face-to-face? AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**_The first two chapters of this story were originally published for The Dark Lords Poison first ever fest - When we're alone. They were also my first attempt at fan fiction. T_****_hank you to Cherie for your assistance and thank you to the group for their encouragement. I have not stopped writing since this fest._**

**_Disclaimer: All characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I'm sure as hell not profiting from this work._**

* * *

"I can do this" was the thought passing through Hermione's head. Forget "this is a trap", "you're a fucking _idiot_", "Constant vigilance!" Hermione laughed to herself. That went out the window a long time ago. She knew she shouldn't be here, but Harry would never know. He already knew he had her unconditional support. And Ron? Never mind that git. This was something different. This was only for her.

Hermione slowly walked into the remains of an old stone building. Tall trees surrounded the roofless structure while vines grew wildly on the floor and over the barren walls. He promised no harm will come to her; can she trust _him_? Absolutely not! She wasn't an idiot, only determined! And the idea of seeing _him _was much too exciting. To finally be alone with him.

There were lit candles on top of an alter causing a warm glow to push away some the darkness. She whispered a Nox and lowered her wand. Hermione walked over to the altar trying to stay as close to the light as possible. "How bloody romantic" she retorted as she rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the nearest pew. "I can do this" she whispered while removing the warm gloves from her hands.

"Are you speaking to me or yourself, Ms. Granger."

Hermione quickly turned around, pointing her wand straight ahead. She was startled, but her hand did not show the slightest tremor. She slowly stood up. She knew he would be here, but the sight of him made it so _real_. "Vol- "she paused. "I'm not sure what I should call you."

"My Lord will be acceptable," said Voldemort with a smirk etched on his serpentine face.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as a mocking smile formed on her lips. "I believe we can skip the introductions. We both know they're not needed." Hermione lowered her wand and stepped closer to the dark wizard. She made sure her Gryffindor courage could be seen, but still stopped within a meter of the wizard. Instantaneously he filled the gap between them looking directly into her eyes. She sharply inhaled as her confidence wavered. "_I can do this_" she thought.

"Your mantra is getting quite boring. Perhaps I've I made a mistake of inviting you here. But that can't be it; now can it, Ms. Granger?" his eye bore into hers with such intensity she moved her head down to focus on his chest. She refused to have him stare into her mind. Hermione exhaled and moved over to look out the window noticing the pieces of broken colored glass. "_Hermione_? This shy pretense doesn't work for you."

"What happened to _Ms. Granger_?" she asked as she turned around to face him again.

"It's only fitting to address you as a..._friend_. Hermione tried her hardest not to roll her eyes at the most feared wizard in the wizarding world. "_A friend indeed_!" she thought. A memory of herself outside a tent late at night came to the forefront of her mind. She was bringing herself to climax as a voice demanded her to press harder on her clit. The naughtiest things being whispered to her as the voice moaned. Suddenly, the image changed into a man with messy black hair replacing her fingers with his tongue. Hermione cringed. _Friend _was definitely the wrong word to use!

"Enough!" Voldemort snapped as he pointed a slender finger at her. "How dare you taint such memories you filthy _Mudblood_?" he hissed as he walked closer to her.

A gasp left Hermione's mouth "I'm here, am I not? You know that never happened and if it did (it didn't) it is none of you bloody concern!" she responded through gritted teeth. "Also" now with a sneer across her lips. "Let's not pretend that I'm the only one here with _filthy _blood."

The area where a nose once lived flared as he rushed over to the young witch. "Never say such things!" he hissed. "Let's not forget who I am, _my pe_t." Placing a long finger under her chin as he continued "It is I in control here. Don't make me cause you unnecessary pain." Hermione tilted her head to the side avoiding his eyes. She felt his finger as it moved to touch an unruly curl next to her ear. A chill ran down her spine. She thought about turning ever so slightly to press her lips against the inside of his wrist, but instead, she raised her head and placed her hand over his. She noticed something flicker in his crimson eyes as he watched her hand on his. She let go of his hand taking a step back. Voldemort once again approached her lowering his face to smell her hair. Then she heard it under his breath. He moaned.

"Hiding in the woods, my dear?" Hermione squared her shoulders before she spoke: "Wouldn't you like to know?" He laughed.

She didn't know if she should be ashamed or...pleased. Ashamed she might be risking her and Harry's location or pleased because she caused that reaction from him. Hermione thought of those long nights keeping watch. Her only companion; a golden locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. Within a few days after retrieving the locket, the trio noticed wearing it caused negative effects. That was how this unusual acquaintance formed. At first, she was frightened then that morphed into curiosity. In the end, it boiled down to self-indulgence. She enjoyed the praise the voice provided.

"_My dearest, you are brilliant_."  
"_Your knowledge is impressive_."  
"_How I wish to touch you_."  
"_When we're alone, I want to feel you come undone_."  
"_My beautiful witch._" That was her favorite, it made her laugh knowing who the voice really was.

Hermione learned quickly that Voldemort was the voice. Between Harry's irritableness and Ron being suspicious, it became a needed distraction. The lack of carbohydrates didn't help the situation either. Three months of nightly conversations and a month of nightly masturbation lead her here. She assumed, in the beginning, she was communicating to only a piece of _him_, a small fragment of him. Tonight, proved her wrong.

"Hermione." His voice removed her from her thoughts. He was sitting on a window sill looking out into the darkness. His skin glowed as the full moon lit up the empty window. "Come sit with me." he asked quietly. Hermione approached him and sat down. She couldn't help but admire the length of his neck, the translucent quality to his skin, and even the scarlet glow of his eyes. "A fallen angel in a collapsed church. How poetic?" she thought.

"I'm pleased you're here Hermione. I have to say your courage has always been intriguing." He turned his head to look at her. His red eyes meeting her chocolate brown. "Why aren't you afraid th-"

"I'm not afraid of you." she quickly answered as she felt him look into her mind. "Please don't." she looked away. "I'm right here. There's no need for you to do that." She once again looked at him.

Voldemort stared at the witch; providing her a small nod. "I was going to ask, why aren't you afraid that this is a trap; before you so rudely interrupted me." He had a smile on his face. She would have thought the site horrifying, but the small lines that formed around his eyes prevented that.

"Is it a trap?" replied Hermione.

The Dark Lord shook his head "No, Hermione. This is not a trap".

"So, you just wanted to get me alone?"

"Yes, that is one of the reasons."

"Well...how exactly are you going to convince me to join your side, now that we're alone?" she asked.

"My dear, you are much too clever."

"For a Mudblood, that is." Voldemort made no attempt to agree or disagree. She shrugged her shoulders. "You want to convince me to join you and I want to...expand my knowledge."

"Your thirst for knowledge can almost be compared to my own." He replied. "I do on occasion get very..._thirsty_."

"Oh, the things I can teach you, my darling." He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. This time she did not step back. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the feel of his skin against hers. She gently turned her head allowing her lips to move trail across his fingertips. When she reached his thumb, she opened her eyes to meet his while sucking on the tip of his thumb.

"Now, I believe it's time to inform me of your _other _reasons for inviting me here." whispered Hermione.

A moment later he quickly lowered his head placing his lips on hers. Passion took over sending warmth throughout her body and in-between her legs. Hermione opened her mouth to brush her tongue across his bottom lip causing him to open for her. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth relishing at the feel of his tongue moving against hers. As she nipped his lip, he moaned. Voldemort grabbed her pulling her over his lap, her legs now hanging out the window as she straddled him. Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck pushing him closer to her. He glided his hands down her back to grip the tightness of her round arse. He moaned again. She wanted to feel all of him. She was convinced that this would be the only outcome of all their conversations. This is what brought her here.

They both wanted something for each other. Hermione had no issues with this. She wanted to feel _him_, and he wanted a chance to convince her to join him. She shifted, rubbing herself against him; he moaned. There was no doubt that "joining" will occur tonight, but not in the way he expected. And that is exactly the way she wanted it. For now, let him believe he has full control.

"Do you want to fuck me, _My Lord_?" she whispered to him as she bit the tip of his ear. He moaned.

Hermione couldn't help but savor the sounds she was causing him to create. "How easy it is to stroke the ego." she thought.

She would never betray Harry. Anyone who truly knew her would know that. She only needed something of her own and this is what she decided on. In the end, she will find a way to destroy the locket, destroy the rest of the horcruxes, and will stand with Harry as he destroys _him_. But for now she just groaned "_Teach me everything, My Lord_!"

Hermione lowered her hand to rub the length of his hardness; he moaned. She smirked as he started to roughly kiss her jawline then moving lower to trail his tongue along her neck. She couldn't help getting wet by the sense of power she had over _him_. "Yes, _My Lord_!" she breathed out. He moaned as he swiftly removed her shirt. Hermione leaned forward and allowed him to unhook her bra causing him to moan at the site of her round breast with perfect pink nipples. As Voldemort took one of her nipples in his mouth, she moved her hand in-between his robes stroking his hard cock. He moaned. The dark wizard stood causing Hermione to wrap her legs around his waist. With a wave of his hand a pew slid over causing a screech to echo in the abandoned space. Voldemort moved them on the surface, she was positioned under him. He once again kissed her then pushed up on his knees to view her. As he started stroking his large cock, Hermione lifted her hands moving them over her stomach until she reached her breasts. When she started to pinch her nipples, she looked into his eyes and groaned softly "Now, I need you to do a hands on demonstration of all the _disgusting _things you can do to me."

He moaned.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting Continues

_Hermione lifted her hands moving them over her stomach until she reached her breasts. When she started to pinch her nipples, she looked into his eyes and groaned softly "Now, I need you to do a hands-on demonstration of all the disgusting things you can do to me." He moaned. _

"_Indeed_," Voldemort replied softly with a purr, as his gaze stayed on the young witch. With a barely noticeable wave of his hand Hermione's jeans and kickers disappeared. She now lie there completely bare before him. Hermione couldn't help but feel like a sacrificial virgin being offered to an ancient god. The feeling was intoxicating. As he kept his crimson eyes on her, he moved his hand to undo the fasteners of his robe, allowing the soft material to fall in a shadowy pool around his knees. Hermione's breath hitched as she took him all in. His skin was white marble wrapped tightly around his thin frame. He was very thin, almost skeletal, but lean muscle showed in the length of his arms, chest, and thighs.

"Show me. Show me how you touched yourself during those long nights together," his voice was like velvet caressing her body. Hermione trailed her hand from her breast down to her stomach. The Dark Lord's eyes following her hand. She moved her hand to her mound, then traced a finger along her entrance. She slowly moved her wet finger up her slit causing a loud whimper to leave her throat. Hermione's sounds caused him to moan as he watched her finger graze her swollen clit. She continued to make small circles with her fingertip, rolling her hips into the satisfying movement. She opened her eyes and looked at the wizard still kneeling between her open legs. She noticed his eyes looked like rubies; the shimmer only hidden by his dilated pupils. As she continued to rub herself, she decided it was time to summon more of that Gryffindor bravery.

"Now, I believe it's time for another demonstration. May I suggest-" she said in an innocent voice, "that it should conclude with me...coming in your mouth." Hermione couldn't believe the words coming from her own mouth, but her expression stayed neutral. This was her time and she was going to get _hers_. Perhaps it was only her arousal, but did the Dark Lord, gulp? "My Lord I-"

In one sweeping motion he grabbed her from under her bent knees, lowering himself slightly, as her legs went over his shoulders and his face went exactly where it needed to be. "Oh, Merlin!" she shrieked as his tongue licked in one long motion from her entrance to her clitoris.

"No, my pet. Lord Voldemort is much more powerful." That was the only thing he said - or she chose to hear - as he continued to devour her. She could feel her body starting to convulse with the addition of his long fingers.

"Oh, _My Lord_!" she cried out as she felt her entire body let go and coast.  
A few minutes later, after her breathing slowed, he moved up her body leaving behind a path of wet

kisses. When he reached her ear he whispered, "Are you comfortable on this surface, _Hermione_?" "Quite the opposite really," she whispered back.

"_Good_," Voldemort replied as he swiftly entered her. Hermione inhaled; her breath caught in her throat. The pain intensified around her core, but she refused to let out a cry. "Fuck!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around him allowing her head to move to his shoulder as she bit him. He moaned as her teeth were to the point of breaking skin. Her hands felt the muscles of his back

working feverishly as his thrust quickened. As the pain started to lessen a groan fell from her lips. "Yess," he hissed as he once again looked into her eyes. His forearms were now on the sides of her head pressing into the hard wood beneath them. His fingers were weaved through her curls as his hands cupped the base of her skull. "Come undone again Hermione. Let me see you wither beneath me..._beautiful_." The buildup she was feeling between them started to move through her body causing her to arch into him as she came undone again. This time, she felt something else. "_Electricity_?" she thought. No, it was something more, "_Magic_? _Their magic_?"

Voldemort pulled Hermione up keeping their connection as her legs now straddled him. Her knees hitting against the back of the wooden pew as he continued to thrust up inside her. His hands still tangled in her hair as she continued to move her hips against him. "Such an obedient student. Are you ready to end tonight's lesson?" he asked as his head lowered to her breast; slipping a nipple into his mouth. As he bit down, then sucked, Hermione cried out as her hands gripped his shoulders, "No, _please _don't bloody stop!" Hermione felt her pussy tighten on his cock again; this time causing his eyes to close and his head to fall back as he loudly moaned as they both reached their release.

The only noise that could have been heard within the stone walls was the heavy breathing between them. His hands were resting on her arse as her head was resting on his shoulder. Hours passed or perhaps it was just a few minutes when she felt his long nails lightly stroke her spine. Hermione lifted her head to look at him and watched as his other hand moved in-between them. She gasped as his fingers slid between her slick folds. He raised two fingers rubbing them with his thumb.

"I'm honored, dearest," he said as he continued to smear the bright red blood between his fingers. He smiled as a blush crept from her cheeks to her chest. She continued to watch as he placed his fingers near his mouth letting his tongue lick the tips clean. The scene aroused her causing her to wiggle in his lap.

"I have to go," said Hermione as she started to move from his lap.

"No," said Voldemort grasping her waist. "Stay here...until I say otherwise."

"I can't," she said lazily as she placed her head back on his shoulder, "I need to go back."

"Go back to where, my pet? You're exhausted. Rest right now."

"Stop pretending that you care," she replied. She heard a small chuckle come from his chest as he moved his hand through her hair.

"Will you come with me?" he asked. Hermione simply shook her head "no" as she kept her head in the curve of his neck. "I thought tonight would have convinced you to leave with me." Hermione raised her head to look at him.

"You honestly believe one night can convince me to leave everything I know to join you?"  
"Of course not. I know my witch cannot be tempted so easily," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"_My witch_?" she mockingly laughed with a roll of her eyes, returning her head to rest on his shoulder. "Stop pretending that you care...it's...nauseating."

"Oh, Hermione. I'm sure even the soulless like a warm body near them during the night," Voldemort replied as he stroked her cheek.

The last thing she remembered from that night in the old abandoned church was a whispered Scourgify and _him _wrapping his soft black robe around them as she drifted to sleep on his lap.


	3. Chapter 3: Three Days

The sun hadn't yet made its appearance as Hermione woke up. She was warm. _That's odd_. The tent is never really warm. As her eyes opened she quietly gasped at the man who was beneath her. Voldemort's alabaster skin glowed in the remaining candle light from the alter. Hermione was in awe of the slightly iridescent tint that shimmered in various spots. His eyes were still closed and she could feel his chest rise and fall under her own. "_It seems even Lord Voldemort was in desperate need of sleep._" She slowly moved herself from his body and onto her knees. Her eyes now taking in the entire view. Voldemort's skin was flawless. Slick. There were no traces of hair anywhere and his sex was a couple shades darker than his skin. He was also hard, something she was all too aware of. She'd been living in a damn tent with two teenage boys, _well one now_. Mornings were only awkward for the first few weeks, then it became what it is. Hermione removed his robe from her body and laid it over him. When the material touch his skin, his eyes quickly opened, causing her to gasp again, but not so quietly. A smirk etched across his thin lips as his scarlet eyes pierced hers.

"Feeling _guilty_ already, my pet?" Hermione stared back at the wizard beneath her. "Perhaps." His smart remarks fueled something in her. _Prick._ Hermione forcefully removed the robe she had placed over him and threw it on the old stone floor. In an instant, she was back on him, her legs on each side of his hips as she crashed down on his cock. One of her hands gripping the back of the pew so tightly her knuckles turned white. The other at the base of his throat.

"_No_," she said through clenched teeth, "I don't feel _guilty._" Hermione continued to roughly grind her pelvis into his, making sure he could feel the hard wood press into his back.

"_Hermione_," he moaned, grabbing Hermione's hand and holding it a bit more tightly against his throat. His other moved in between them and pressed against her swollen clit. The sensation was almost painful as he pinched the sensitive spot. The shock didn't stop her though, it only made her work harder for what she wanted and by his moans, she knew she was almost there.

"You teach so well, _My Lord_," she hissed. As if though the words themselves were a charm. Voldemort raised his knees to thrust harder into her. His fingers on her clit lightened in pressure, but not on speed. She could feel the tension buildup, she was so close. As her core clamped down tighter on his length, he moaned loudly. Hermione's eyes opened, so she could watch him. His eyes closed and his head tilted back, the view and feel of his climax aiding her to cum along with him.

They stayed connected as Hermione tried to catch her breath. Her head resting in the crook of his neck allowing her nose to inhale the scent of his skin. The scent of wet earth and something spicy filled her nose. _Cardamom?_ Suddenly, she removed herself from him causing his eyes to comically widen from the quick motion. "My clothes? Where are my clothes?" she started to search around frantically. Hermione was too busy looking around to notice how Voldemort waved his hand and her clothes appeared folded next to her. Hermione instantly started putting on her pants and shoes without looking in his direction. Once done she picked up her wand and faced the dark wizard who was still nude and in the same position upon the wooden pew. His eyes met her chocolate orbs once before he spoke.

"Hermione, come with -" Was the last thing she heard before she Disapparated back into the woods she came from.

* * *

**Three days later**

Hermione sat in an old worn out armchair. Her notes and books laid scattered around in her own version of organized chaos. To Harry she might look as though she were researching, but in actuality, the only thing that played through her psyche was _him_. It has been three days since Hermione met _him_ face-to-face. Three days since she had sex for the first time. Not only to a wizard, but a dark wizard who was technically over fifty years her senior. Hermione couldn't stop the laughter escaping her lips. The idea was too unimaginable for her not to laugh. She would be lying if she said she regretted what happened. In fact, she quite enjoyed it. It felt good to have something that was hers. Something she didn't have to share with anyone else besides the parties involved. She could almost feel his soft caress whenever she wore that bloody locket. _He_ hasn't spoken to her since, but she wasn't sure if that was a bad thing. Perhaps it really was for the best that it was forgotten. Hermione took a drink of water from the glass in front of her, closing her eyes as the cold liquid removed the dryness from her mouth.

"Hey?" Hermione turned her head to see her best friend sitting next to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay, Hermione? You've seemed distracted these last few days and not the way you usually are with your research." asked Harry with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine, Harry. Just, I don't know. Restless?" She responded with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

"I know we talked about this before Hermione and I know you don't think it's a good idea, but I feel we could find some answers in Godric's Hollow."

"Harry-"

"We're stuck, Hermione!" Hermione inhaled then exhaled.

"I know...and you're right, Harry." Hermione paused, then picked up the book that was next to her. Although, her mind was occupied with _other_ things, she still remembered something she wanted to discuss with Harry. "Can you remember seeing this anywhere?" She watched as Harry furrowed his forehead at the open book.

"I have no idea how to read Ancient Runes, Hermione."

"That's just it, Harry. It's not a Rune. I can't find it anywhere." Harry traced his finger over the triangular shape.

"It's not part of the book. It's been drawn on the pages."

"I don't know, Hermione." She watched has Harry's green eyes lit up, then focused on hers. "Lovegood. Mr. Lovegood, at the wedding. He was wearing a necklace with this symbol. I think it's Grindelwald's mark."

Hermione stood up from the old chair, "What? From everything I read, he never had a mark of any kind," Hermione asked confused by Harry's statement.

"That is why Krum got upset at the wedding. He mentioned something about the mark being on a wall in Drumstrang, that Grindelwald put it there."

"Hmm? We have a lot to think about. But, perhaps, it might be there. Give me some time. We need to figure out the best way to do this." Harry nodded his head, then lifted his eyebrows.

"Hermione? What might be there?" Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"For fuck's sake, Harry. I don't even want to answer that question." Harry continued to stare at her.

"The sword, Harry. Godric Gryffindor is from Godric's Hollow, so perhaps, the sword is there. Are you following?"

"Oh! Yes, the sword. Godric, Godric's Hollow." Hermione pulled a book from her bag and pushed it towards Harry, but before she gave it to him, she pulled it back, reading the cover.

"Bathilda Bagshot?" She whispered to herself.

"Lives in Godric's Hollow." Hermione meet Harry's eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Muriel. Ginny's and Ron's great-aunt, from the wedding." Hermione's brain was moving so quickly she had to close her eyes. "Hermione?"

"I have to think, just give me some time." Hermione walked over to her bag and pulled out Harry's Invisibility Cloak. She reached out her hand to him. "Give me the locket."

"It's fine."

"No, give it to me. I'm going to get food for us and you need a break."

"Hermione, I said-"

"Harry James Potter, do not make me ask you a second time!" Harry took off the locket and placed it around Hermione's neck. "Go rest, please. I'll be back with something to eat soon." Harry took Hermione in his arms and squeezed her.

"Thank you, Hermione." She kissed his cheek and watched as he removed his glasses and went into the bunk bed in the corner or the tent. Not a moment later she could hear his soft breathing. Hermione stepped outside and threw the cloak over her body. She was tired of being hungry, so she decided a trip to the supermarket was a must, also some time to think alone would be beneficial.

She was gone for less than an hour before she returned to their campsite.

"_I don't believe I have ever heard anyone debate with themselves over a tin of fruit." _Hermione almost screamed, but was able to place her hand over her mouth. "_Where are you?"_

"_It's none of your concern where I am." _

"_Perhaps, I should show your dearest friend what you have been up too?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure my friend would love to see my thinking process of purchasing tinned fruit."_

"_Don't be cheeky. You are very aware of what I'm referring too."_

"_Are you blackmailing me?" _She could hear his low chuckle in her head.

"_Where were you, my pet?"_

"_Again, none of your concern." _Another chuckle_._

"_Meet me tonight."_

"_I can't"_

"_And why is that?"_

"_I'm busy."_

"_I'll be at the same location. Midnight."_

"_I can't."_

"_You will and this time you will leave when I say you can leave."_

Hermione walked back to the tent, the conversation still playing in her head. _I'm a fucking idiot! _However, she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to see him again. _Of course, he wouldn't just forget everything._

Hermione huffed, then removed the locket and placed it in her pocket. _If I go, it would be the last time. It has to be. _Hermione shook her head. "I turned myself into a bloody pawn," she whispered to herself as she made her way through the entrance of the tent. She knew Harry was right, they were stuck. Godric's Hollow was the only option now. She only hoped the sword would be there and that Bathilda Bagshot had it. Hermione sat back down at the table and watched her sleeping friend. She wanted Harry to rest for as long as possible. His burden was beyond anything she was carrying. Hermione made her way to the kitchen and started to prepare a meal for the both of them.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Hermione!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said. " I made something to eat and we need to discuss Godric's Hollow." Harry lifted his head and sniff loudly.

"Spaghetti?" Hermione smiled at her friend. "Thank Merlin."

"And tinned pears."

"Perfect." Hermione sat with Harry at the table as they savored the Spaghetti. He looked horrible, which she was sure she did too. He was tired and unsure about himself. The thought of conversation she had outside came back to her, they needed to do _something_.

"Godric's Hollow." Harry turned his head to look at her. "I know you would like to leave now, but it could be dangerous," she said as she looked into his green eyes. Harry shook his head in agreement.

"Give me a week. We will have to use Polyjuice Potion and your Invisibility Cloak." Harry's hand held Hermione's. She happily squeezed back rubbing her thumb across the dry skin of his knuckles.

"_Three days_," she thought. "_Three days_ _since I've seen him and three days since I've lied to my best friend._"


	4. Chapter 4: Wounds

**_This story is definitely AU, so I'm going to be playing with the timeline a bit. I've also left out most of the Godric's Hollow visit and went straight to the point. _**

**_Thank you Pamela RR for your wonderful help as always._**

* * *

Hermione's feet moved faster than her brain as she ran up the narrow staircase in Bathilda Bagshot's home. She knew something was wrong with this witch! They had planned everything out. Stealing hair from two Muggles for the Polyjuice Potion and using the damn Invisibility Cloak did not fool the threat posing as the old woman. Hermione's eyes widened and her wand hand tightened as she made it through a bedroom door. A large snake's body was wrapped around Harry. He looked to be on the verge of unconsciousness before she threw out a curse, causing Nagini to let go of Harry's body, but strike at her. She managed to jump out of the way, but the chaotic movement of the snake's body prevented her from seeing Harry. Her large tail thrashing about the small room obstructed her sight. The sound of rustling feet around made her lift her head, but it wasn't until Harry spoke that she could see his outline and face in the dim light.

"_Coming_. Hermione! _He's coming!_" yelled Harry. His face visible with pain as he touched his scar. Harry's arms were then around her, she screamed as pain shot through her body, glass from the broken window pierced her cheek and gloved hands. Harry rolled them over the bed, then, suddenly, they were falling. Shrieks filled the space around them as Harry pushed them out the broken window. It only took a second, but Hermione managed to look up as a familiar set of scarlet eyes met hers before she and Harry disappeared into the cold night air.

A heavy thud echoed within the forest as Hermione and Harry hit the damp ground. She scrambled on her knees to assess the damage. The Polyjuice Potion just barely ended as she took hold of him. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" shouted Hermoine as she held onto the shoulders of her best friend. "Fuck! Come on, Harry!" she continued to shake him. _It's alright, just get him inside. _Hermione tried to move him, but it was pointless. Sitting next to him to catch her breath, she couldn't stop her body from falling on the floor and moving around violently. If there was any time to throw a tantrum; this was it. After a moment, she rose to her feet and pointed her wand at Harry. Her Hover Charm lifted Harry's body and moved it into the tent on the lower bunk. Once settled, she looked at her friend. She quickly removed his jacket and shirt, blood had made its way through his sleeve. The sight of the snake bite caused Hermione to cringe. She hurriedly removed her vial of dittany from her bag, along with clean bandages and a sponge.

"_Aguamenti_," she whispered as her wand tip shot out water to wet the sponge. She gently cleaned the wound to remove the dry blood and to see how far the snake bite went into his flesh. As she cleaned his wound she could hear Harry moan. "The Horcrux?" She lifted Harry's shirt to see the locket burned into his chest. "Damn!" Hermione tried to move the metal, but it wouldn't release from his body. She raised her wand, casting a Severing Charm. The locket released from his neck and Hermione grabbed it and threw it down on the floor. The oval shape burned bright on his chest. Hermione managed to remove splinters of glass from his face, noticing the warmth of his skin through her palms. She wet a piece of cloth and placed it over his forehead, hoping the cold water would start to relieve the fever soon. Harry's response to the coldness were only moans and soft cries. After cleaning his face, Hermione went back to check on the bite on his forearm. She added more drops of dittany to the teeth marks of the wound, causing the holes to close only slightly. Two of the puncture wounds, a bit swollen, oozed a thick amber liquid. She once again dropped dittany on the holes, but nothing happened. Hermione touched the yellow liquid moving it between her thumb and index finger. "_Venom_" she concluded as she closed her eyes and shook her head. She glanced at her friend whose body was trembling, his clothes now wet from the sweat that was escaping his body.

An hour passed and Harry continued to fight his fever. His cries of "_no_" and "_please don't_" filled her head as she watched him. She didn't want to accept the only way to help him was to go to _him_. She knew he would want something in return, she was sure of that. The fact that she didn't meet with him that night he demanded it would only fuel his anger even more. She had been ignoring the locket, as his voice called to her on days it was her turn to wear it. She even made a habit of letting it sit in her pocket versus having the weight around her neck. Harry's moans took it out of her thoughts. She removed the cloth from his forehead and added more cool water to it. The bite on his arm stopped bleeding, but the amber liquid still settled liked puddles in the fang markings.

"Bastard!" Hermione screamed as she rushed for the locked she had tossed earlier on the floor, squeezing it tightly in her hand. "_Now! Meet me now and you know where!" _She tossed the locket in her bag, then placed her bag on the table. As she grabbed her coat, she let out a hiss. Hermione opened her hand to reveal a thick splinter of glass still lodged in her skin. She stared at the glass, mesmerized by the red tint of her blood. Carefully she plucked it out, then tossed it in the grass as she walked out of the tent. Her eyes closed and her hand tightened around her wand as the image of the old stone church appeared behind her eyelids.

Hermione opened her eyes to see the crumbing church in front of her. The dead leaves crushed under her boots as she made her way through the broken doors. Thoughts invaded her mind about what happened between these wall less than a fortnight ago. She walked towards the broken window, looking at the moon which caused the glow to fill the empty space. She shook her head in silence waiting for him to appear. But, of course, he was always a step ahead.

"Why. Were. You. There?" Each word coming out as a hiss behind her back. Hermione forced herself to turn around, pointing her wand straight in front of her. He sat there, completely still, unfazed by her weapon in hand. His body was half lit by the muted moonlight, his face stoic, as his eyes burned into hers. He looked the image of a dark wizard as he sat on a tall wooden chair with each arm resting upon an armrest. His robes were so black they blended him flawlessly into the shadows. If Hermione didn't have a reason to be there, she would have already ran. But this time, was for Harry. Only for Harry.

"You should know why I'm here," her voice coming out softer than she wanted.

"Answer me!" He shouted as he slammed his fist into the armrest. Hermione took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at the wizard on his "_throne_".

"You _knew_ he would go back. You knew! I don't think having your _fucking_ snake there was damn coincidence!" Voldemort's hand was quickly around her throat as he pressed her body into the stone wall.

"The fundamental word, being _he, Hermione!" _His fingers weren't tight around her throat, but they weren't gentle either. Her brown eyes stayed away from his red as tears spilled from the corner of her eyes. "I could have had him." This comment made Hermione turn her head, her eyes now focused on his.

"You will never have _him_," she replied through clenched teeth.

"Is that so, dearest?" He lowered his face, placing his lips upon her own. The kiss was feather soft as his tongue reached out to taste her mouth. Hermione's mouth opened and accepted the intrusion. Their lips working frantically on each other. Voldermort's hand slid from her throat as he used his hands to lift her from the floor, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. "I believe I have something you need, Hermione." His body pressed harder against her; she could feel his erection as he lowered her just enough as it pressed against her jeans. Hermione suppressed the moan trying to leave her mouth. She couldn't do this, she needed to get back to Harry. Hermione placed her hands on his chest and planted her feet back on the ground. She moved slowly away from the wall, away from. She kept her hands up, noting how his eyes lowered then returned her gaze.

"Please," she whispered. "The antidote." He stepped closer to her. She knew her voice sounded desperate, but she had to help Harry. Hermione swallowed, she knew what she was about to say will change _everything_. But to her, it was the only way. "I...I"ll come with you." Voldermort reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a vial filled with a light yellow liquid. A smirk crept across his face, displaying a toothy grin.

"Come here." Hermione made her way to the dark wizard her eyes lowered. He placed a finger under her chin, his eyes meeting hers again. "Do I have your word?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes, I swear."

"I believe an oath is in order," he replied as he grazed a finger across her jaw. Hermione kept her eyes on his. "A pact, perhaps?" Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Voldermort swiftly grabbed Hermione's hand causing her to yelp, his hand pressed firmly around her palm causing the thin scab on her hand to break releasing the ruby red drops from her skin. Voldermort raised his right hand to hers and with his wand cut his palm. His blood was as dark as his eyes as it dripped from his skin. He raised his hand and without any directions, Hermione knew what he wanted. She once again swallowed, trying to alleviate the dryness of her mouth. She pressed her hand against his and their fingers lowered to interlock with each other. His eyes met hers waiting for her to make her promise.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, promise to leave with... _shite what do I call him?, _with." "_Tom Marvolo Riddle," _replied his voice in her head. "_Get out of my head!_" She felt the abrasive exit from her brain and had to close her eyes to calm the feeling in her head. As she opened her eyes, they landed on his.

"Say it, and never let it fall from your lips again."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, promise to leave with Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. I leave with him of my own free will if he provides me with the antidote to cure his familiar's venom. Tom Riddle, will you accept this oath?"

"I will." After the agreement they pulled their hands away from each other and watched as a drop of each of their blood mixed together and enclosed itself into an elegant brass vial. Hermione plucked the vial from the air and watched as their blood simmered together enclosed in the beautiful casing. Hermione raised the vial and locked her eyes on Voldemort.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," she said with a scowl on her face. Voldermort smirked at her expression holding the vial of antidote in his hand.

"You have forty-five mintues to administer this and retrieve your belongings, which will more than likely be destroyed when you return with me." Hermione's forehead furrowed with confusion. "If you are a minute late, I will make sure to burn through every city and village Muggle and Wizarding until I find you. Is. That. Clear?"

"It is," she replied holding back any further remarks. Voldemort held out his hands. One empty and the other with the vial. Hermione moved closer and grabbed the vial at the same time she placed the blood casing in his hand. She watched as his long fingers clasped the casing and placed it in his robes.

"I shall see you soon, _dearest_." Hermione turned her heel and walked to the door. "One more thing." She turned her head over her shoulder. "Happy Christmas."


	5. Chapter 5: Until We Meet Again, Friend

_**This is a very short chapter and probably the shortest in this story. **_

_**Thank you Pamela RR!**_

* * *

Hermione could feel her pulse vibrating all the way through to her ears. Her legs were weak, causing her to fall to her knees at the tent's entrance. Tears dripped from her eyes as she stared at the faded pink line on the palm of her hand. _What did I do? _Her breathing heavy and visible from the cold air that filled her lungs. "I failed you, Harry," she wept. The ache in her chest, painful from knowing she had to leave her best friend. Everyone he's ever cared for had left him and now she was another person who would contribute to his sadness. Hermione angrily wiped the tears from her face as she walked into the tent. Harry was still asleep, his dream filled moans still filling the tent with the eerie sound. Hermione sat next to him, grabbing the damp flannel next to him and tenderly removed the thin layer of sweat that formed on his forehead. She stared at her friend. The boy she had met those many years ago. The boy who helped save her that Halloween night. She closed her eyes, inhaled then exhaled, and once again opened her eyes to look at Harry. If this time was it for her, she would do everything she could to prepare him for it. A look of determination now dominated her features. She had to get started.

"I have less than forty-five minutes with you and I'm going to make them count!" Hermione removed the vial of pale yellow liquid from her coat an uncorked it. It smelled somewhat sweet with an underline of rubbing alcohol. She took Harry's arm and added a few drops into the two larger wounds from Nagini's bite. Directly on contact the wounds start oozing the snake's sticky venom, the amber substance dripping onto the bed's covers. She noticed as the last remnant of venom dripped the wounds themselves closed up. She placed the vial back into her coat, then grabbed her beaded bag. She knew she couldn't take all her belongings, even though there were not many. "Think, Hermione! You're running out of time!" She removed a small backpack and added her clothes, her copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, a photo, and her toothbrush and toothpaste to the bag. She secured the bag and used her wand to levitate Harry from the bunk, gently placing his form on the ground as she packed the tent and removed her wards. She knew Harry could not Apparate on his own, so she needed to move him at least one more time. She packed everything quietly and grabbed his hand as she Disapparated them to a new location. As she landed, she checked to make sure Harry was alright. Nothing his color was returning and his fever was already gone. Hermione knew her time was precious. She got to work, setting up the tent and adding the wards to the area. She levitated Harry back to the bunk and covered him with a clean blanket. She pulled out a long roll of parchment and a ballpoint pen (no time for inkwells) from the beaded bag and being to write.

_Harry-_

_I can't go into details, but I'm deeply sorry. There is so much to explain, but I can't do that now. I need you to know that you're dear to me and no matter where I am, I will continue to believe in you. You bear a weight on your shoulders that isn't fair and it hurts me to no end that I can't be there to alleviate some of that pressure. Every note, bookmark, and theory are in my bag that I leave you. Along with what supplies and tins of food we have left. You must continue on without me, Harry! Firstly, destroy the locket. Yes, easier said than done, but the sword is the way. As for the other Horcruxes, I believe that they would be important artifacts, perhaps in relation to the Founders of Hogwarts? If possible, look further into the triangle symbol. I don't believe it is a coincidence that we keep running into it. Also, remember there are others out there who believe in you Harry. Call on them when you need them. I'm sure a certain house-elf would love to hear from his friend. _

_Until we meet again, your friend,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I leave a part of me with you. Take care of it._

With the feeling of lead in her stomach, Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve and placed it next to her beaded bag and letter. She knew this could end badly, but as long as Harry had a chance, that was all that mattered to her in this moment. Payment from her, for possibly breaking his and payment for betraying him. She can tell herself that this was all for Harry, but deep down she knew a part of this was for herself. Hermione once again checked on Harry and placed a light kiss on his forward "Until we meet again, friend." She walked out of the tent and stood just beyond the wards. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. "Destination. C_heck_. Determination. C_heck_. Deliberation. _Check_. Splinching myself and bleeding to death. _Maybe_. After another deep breath, Hermione felt the familiar pull and a pop was heard through the towering trees.


	6. Chapter 6: Rub-a-Dub-Dub, One Witch In a

_**Disclaimer: All characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I'm sure as hell not profiting from this work.**_

_**Thanks Pamela RR!**_

* * *

Hermione fell to the floor when her foot slipped on the dead wet leaves that surrounded the old church. She stayed there for awhile, her eyes tightly shut, as the last of her guilt ridden tears poured from her eyes. The pain of leaving Harry ached in her heart..._however_ the accomplishment of Apparition _without_ her wand shimmied in her brain. She suddenly opened her eyes. She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit boastful since the act could only be done by few. And she, Hermione Jean Granger, did it. "Perhaps, my morality has wavered, but not my skill," she said to herself, wiping the last of the salty tears off her cheeks. She moved to stand on her feet, brushing off the damp foliage from her clothes. She stared at the stone structure, remembering her first night at the abandoned sanctuary. The fear and excitement helped her move towards it that night. Now, an oath, mixed with that same fear moved her feet towards her future. An unknown future. What will become of her? Would the other Death Eaters try to harm her? Would she be a _prisoner_ or...Hermione shook her head, then squared her shoulders. _I can do this_. As she stepped into the building, she could see his back facing her, his pale face looking out a broken window. The same window where he first placed his lips on hers. Despite her determination to play nonchalant, her cheeks tinted at the memory. She recalled the surprising warmth of his mouth, how something so chaste turned into lust within seconds. A side of him she was sure no one else had privy too. Perhaps, it would always be that way when they were alone. A wizard, a man, who could push away his facade just for her.

"Congratulations, Mudblood." _Or not_. "You have managed to prevent bloodshed." Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits. She hoped he could feel the sting of her stare in that bald head of his.

"Are we back to name calling..._Tom_?" With the use of his given name, Voldemort turned to face her. Her eyes met a pair of dark red slits gleaming in the moonlight. "Forgive me, did I say something inappropriate!" The last word causing spit to flee from her mouth. He slithered his way towards her slowly. His eyes locked on her own, but she would not turn away. If this was the start of her future, she had to make sure she stood her ground, wand or not.

"I've warned you, _girl," _he hissed. A hiss that was pure venom as his hand slowly grasped the collar of her wool coat. Hermione swallowed, trying to lubricate her dry throat.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she asked mimicking his hiss. His grip grew tighter around her collar.

"Do remember who I am, Hermione." Hermione smirked at this comment.

"Do remember who _I_ am. Our little blood ritual will keep you from hurting me and unfortunately, that means I can't hurt you either." Voldemort removed his hand from her coat and wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger.

"You're _absolutely_ right, Hermione. I should have known that such a _brilliant_ mind like yours would know _exactly_ how a blood oath works. However…" An evil grin appeared across his face, allowing his sharp teeth show. He moved away from Hermione, then turned again to face her. "There is one minor detail. You see. I may not be able to harm you, but that doesn't mean others can't, _darling_."

"Fuck!" replied Hermione through clenched teeth, causing Voldemort's crackle of laughter to fill the stone walls.

"Indeed. But don't worry that large head of yours. I don't plan on any harm coming to you."

"How reassuring of you," replied Hermione with a roll of her eyes. Voldemort stepped closer to her and cupped one of her cheeks with his white hand.

"If you were anyone else, Hermione. I would have made sure to rip out those eyes a long time ago." Her eyes widen at his statement. "But since it's _you_. I don't seem to mind your defiance as much. However...if you call me-"

"I know," said Hermione as she crossed the space between them and placed her hand on his chest. Voldemort lowered his head, resting it against her hair and forehead. They stood there taking in the sounds of the dark early morning. "I'm tired."

"Then we shall sleep." Hermione felt the pull behind her to her torso as the old stone church faded away.

* * *

Hermione took a moment before she opened her eyes. She knew they were in a room due to the fluffiness she could feel beneath her worn out trainers. When she decided to take a peek, her eyes scanned the space around her. The glow from the large fireplace lit the room where a large bed made of dark wood stood, high and regal. Hermione finally looked at the wizard whose arms were still wrapped around her body.

"Is this your room or mine?" said Hermione in a faint voice.

"These are my chambers. I will show you your rooms later today. It's quite late and you mentioned you were tired."

"Yes, it's quite late. Can...can you direct me to...the loo?" Hermione had to look away after asking the question. In any other circumstance asking where the loo is was perfectly reasonable; However, asking the "Dark Lord" was...awkward. Hermione felt his hand slide down her arm and guide her to the opposite side of the room. Before she entered the doorway, Voldemort removed the pack from her back. She watched as it floated to an empty chair by the fireplace. With a light push to move forward small torches magically turned on to reveal a decadent bathroom made of beautiful white marble and golden accents. A shower was next to an extremely large bathtub that rivaled the Prefect's bathtub at Hogwarts. A strange noise escaped Hermione's throat as her eyes danced around the immaculate contraption. "Bath first, sleep later." She quickly dropped to the floor and turned the gold tab to release the water. She closed her eyes to the sound of pouring water. Her hand moved under the flow to touch the hot water as it spilled through her fingers. When she opened her eyes the tub was almost full. She noticed the many glass soap bottles around the tub and grabbed the closest to her, pouring the clear liquid into the water without wasting a moment to smell it. She didn't care what the scent was, she just wanted a bath. She quickly jumped to her feet removing her dirty clothes from her body. Her coat, her jumper, her shirt, her camisole, then finally her bra. She exhaled deeply as though the weight she had been holding was removed. She finally kicked off her shoes and socks, then removed her grimy jeans and knickers before stepping down into the hot foamy water. She moaned as the hot water embraced her, surrounding her with the most welcoming caresses. "Umm...so _warm_." She pressed herself against the marble and inhaled the intoxicating scent of cardamom and vanilla. _It smells so lovely. Like..._As realization hit her, Hermione's back slipped from her position, causing her to clumsily fall completely under the water. As she found her footing and managed to suck the air into her lungs, she slowly turned around. Her audience of one's eyes were locked on her. Hermione could imagine if he had eyebrows one would have been arched to match the corner of his mouth. "So happy I can amuse you," she said as she pushed her dripping curls away from her face. Voldemort simply gave her a nod and turned to leave the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, thankful that it was not a magical one. She was well aware how awful she looked. Thin, bruised, scabbed, and tired, were just a few descriptive words to describe herself. She removed the towel that held her long hair and refused to even try to maintain the chaos of what was her hair. She walked out into the bedroom, noticing the fire still burning brightly. Her eyes moved across the room and spotted Voldemort beneath the covers of the bed. His bald head stood out against the darkness of the sheets and fire. She moved to the bed and sat in the corner, not exactly sure if she should get into bed or go to sleep somewhere else. _Fuck it. I've already slept with him before. _Hermione removed the towel from around her, placing it over the chair next to the fire. She instantly felt the chill hit her bare skin causing goosebumps and her teeth to chatter. She surprised herself by not jumping straight into the bed to warm up, but steadily made her way beneath the warm covers. When the softness of the sheets grazed upon her skin, Hermione let out a quiet sigh. She watched has he slept on his back, eyes closed, and his breath steady. _This is wrong. This should feel wrong. _Hermione made her way closer to the wizard next to her. The thoughts in her head not preventing her from what she wanted to do. As she reached over to place her hand on his chest, Voldemort abruptly grabbed her wrist as though he was prepared and ready to strike when needed. His eyes were wide open and simmered from the flames in the fireplace. She didn't back down or try to pull her arm away from his firm grip. Hermione moved closer, keeping her dark eyes on his, as she lowered her head. Her wet tongue seductively making it's way up his chest. With her wrist still clasped within his long fingers, she whimpered when he moved her hand to his mouth; brushing her fingertips across his lips. She continues her way up, interchanging her licks to open mouth kisses until she reached his face.

"Did I wake you?" she asked with a false tone of concern.

"Yes. But since I'm a merciful Lord. I forgive you. No need for punishment."

"I see...but...perhaps a little punishment is required." A small smirk appeared on the young witch's face while she moved her hand between Voldemort and the blanket covering his waist. Her delicate fingers possessively enclosed around his erect cock. The realization of both of them bare under the heavy covers only intensified her arousal. The ache creating the desire to rub her wet core against his narrow hip. He moaned.

"Are you too spent for me to continue?" asked Hermione as she continued stroking him and peppering his collarbone with light kisses. Voldermort slid his slender fingers into her thick hair, cradling the base of her head, while he pulled her closer to his face.

"I forbid it," he hissed, crashing his lips against her own. Their tongues exploring each other as though it was the first time experiencing the new sensation, At once, she was beneath him, her thighs willingly spread to welcome his body.

"Wonderful," she moaned, as her fingers found his back and traced the length of its lean muscles. His head moved lower nibbling on the sensitive spots behind her ear and the path down her neck. Hermione cried out in pleasure as he bit the flesh of her neck, then soothed the sting with a swipe of his warm tongue. She rolled her hips harder against him, silently pleading for him to fuck her. To her satisfaction, she didn't have to wait much longer. Voldemort entered her hard. They had done this before, but this time, felt even better. The feel of him inside her was fulfilling, powerful. She wanted to believe this was something only she could have, watching him being in control and losing control at the same time.

"So _warm_," he moaned, as he grabbed hold of the headboard with one hand, thrusting deeper inside her. The ache inside her started to grow, growing more and more intense. "Yesss. _Come_. Come for me!" Her body reacted to his magical words and that beautiful intense feeling unleashed. Her cries that echoed throughout the room were only seized by the loud moans of Voldemort's release deep inside her.

A faint orange light peeked through the curtains indicating the sun was starting to rise. Voldemort moved off her, but pulled her close to him as they both drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Snakes

_**Thank you to everyone reading this story, following this story, and sending me kudos. Your support has been truly fantastic and I wanted to let you know that all of you are awesome. **_

_**Thanks Pamela RR for all your help. You're awesome too ;)**_

* * *

Hermione's eyes were too heavy to open from her short sleep. Her body protested, refusing to leave the comfort the soft bed provided. She felt a weight next to her, pushing down into the soft mattress, causing her to stir from her cozy position. "_What time is it_," she thought as wakefulness started to reach her senses. She could feel a light brush on her forehead, the irritating sensation, causing her to finally open her eyes in a huff. As her eyes opened, she noticed the spot where Voldemort should be sleeping was now empty; however, the tickling on her temple did not cease. Hermione slowly turned to her other side, the view causing her mouth to go dry. Next to her, Nagini's thick long body laid on top of the blankets as her massive head, with its large yellow eyes, stared directly into hers. "Fuck me," Hermione breathed. The memory of her last encounter with the serpent sprang to the forefront of her brain. Not that it was that long ago. She had only hit the snake with a curse earlier that morning as it attacked her and Harry in Bathilda Bagshot's old house. Hermione started to breathe quickly as the heat from the room and the large snake surrounded her body. She had no idea what to do. Her wand was gone and Nagini was too fast for her to simply jump out of the bed. Hermione very steadily moved her body up against the headboard, allowing her back to press against the firm wood for support.

"H-hello, Nagini," she said, pulling the sheets further up her body to cover her bare chest. Nagini continued to stare at the witch, only moving her head to the side as though questioning why this bushy haired creature was in her master's bed.

"Ah. It seems an introduction isn't necessary." Without moving her head, Hermione's eyes moved to where the familiar voice came from. Voldemort was seated at the end of the bed with his back leaning against the post of the bed. He was dressed in a dark grey dressing gown, that fit loosely around his cadaverous body. One long leg fell to the side of the bed, while the other was lifted at the knee, his hand dangling casually from it. Hermione was a bit taken aback from his demeanor. He looked so..._relaxed_, despite his dangly-bits on display.

"Yes, I am quite familiar with your..._friend,"_ she said, moving her eyes back to the large snake. I had the honor of almost being killed by her." Voldemort laughed at the witch's sarcastic comment, causing Hermione to roll her eyes at his reaction. _Yes, being murdered by a snake is truly amusing_. A moment later Voldemort said something in Parseltongue and Nagini moved to the floor, then slithered to her master. Her large head now rested on his thigh as he gently stroked her head with his skeletal hand.

"Her orders were simply to capture Potter. She would not have killed either of you," he said calmly while he continued to pet the snake. Hermione watched as Voldemort regarded his familiar. The look in his scarlet eyes displaying his deep affection for the creature. "Come here, Hermione." The sound of her name drawing her attention back to the reality of her situation. Naked and in Voldemort's bed.

"I think I'm fine right here, thank you," she replied in a whisper.

"Come _here_," he said again, this time his eyes locked on her own. Hermione wasn't sure how to make the short journey across the bed. _Do I get out of bed? Do I crawl over the damn bed? _"Do you have to make my requests, so completed?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at his response. "Simply come here, Hermione. There is no need to plan out a strategy to bring yourself closer!"

"I'm sorry, alright!" Hermione made her way across the bed dragging the sheets with her to cover her body. "Forgive me for being a bit bewildered by an enormous snake! Thanks to you, I can't say I hold the creatures dear to my heart," she said in a huff. Voldemort's stare was unrelenting as she made her way to sit next to him. As she settled in her spot, she turned to stare back at him. "What?" Voldemort moved his hand behind her neck and pulled her face forward. His lips found hers and she accepted his kiss without protest. Hermione's eyes were still closed as the pressure from his mouth disappeared from her own.

"I find it most astonishing that I don't wish to kill you," said Voldemort, tracing his thumb across her bottom lip. She opened her eyes and shook her head. _What the fuck am I doing? _"Exactly, what you promised, dear."

"How many times I have asked you not to do that?"

"You can continue to tell me...and I'll continue to ignore your request." Hermione couldn't resist a small smile from forming on her lips.

"Your honesty is disgusting."

"Indeed. Now, give me your hand," asked Voldemort, extending out his own.

"Why?" He tilted his head at her response. Hermione took a deep breath and placed her delicate hand into his palm. His hand moved up and Hermione watched as his long fingers enclosed around her wrist. Voldemort moved her hand, placing it on top of Nagini's head while he hissed something to his familiar. Nagini opened her eyes, then pressed her head firmer against Hermione's hand. She didn't notice when he had let go of her wrist as she grazed her fingers across the dark green scales of the serpent's head. As she pulled away, Nagini bumped her hand as though asking her to keep petting. The action reminded Hermione of her own familiar and hoped wherever Crookshanks was, he was safe. Tears started to flow down Hermione's cheeks as the imagine of her tubby orange cat came to mind. To her surprise, it was Nagini who lifted her body and licked the tears from Hermione's cheeks. "Thank you, girl," said Hermione as the large snake lowered its head and left the room. "She is very...unique."

"Yes," replied Voldemort. "She is _special_."

"You mentioned she wouldn't have killed me or Harry? What orders did you give her?"

Voldemort smiled at the young witch as he twisted his finger into one of her brown locks. "I told her to keep hold of Potter. You were not supposed to be there, so it was possible she could have killed you."

"Do you mean?"

"Yes." Hermione turned her body to completely face the dark wizard. A mischievous smirk appeared across his face.

"Harry. He wouldn't have died from her bite."

"No. Nagini is well aware of her strength and the amount of venom she releases."

"But...but he was sick. He was out cold and had a fever."

"Her venom _is_ toxic, Hermione. He would have been fine within a few days time."

"You lied!"

"I did no such thing, dearest. As I recall, _you_ came to _me_ and I provided."

"You tricked me. Manipulated me into thinking the antidote was the only way to save him."

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps? That's all there is to say? This is my life!"

"Hermione, please stop with the dramatics. It is dreadfully irritating and I require nourishment. Now, come bathe with me. We have a long day ahead of us." Hermione could feel the anger rise to her chest.

"Fuck you! And don't touch my bloody hair!" she shouted as she yanked his hand out from her curls and moved to the edge of the bed. As her feet hit the floor, Voldemort's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"Are you done with this pathetic tantrum?"

"I think it's best you go and bathe without me. I might be too tempted to drown you."

"Excellent, come now."

"Did you not hear me?"

"On the contrary, I heard you quite clearly, Hermione. I just chose not to listen to you." Voldemort released her and stood from the bed. Once again extended his hand to her, which Hermione accepted.

"What do you have planned for me?"

"For today...a Christmas present," said Voldemort, pulling Hermione with him.

"The way you said that does not sound pleasant at all."

"Don't you trust me, Hermione?"

"No."

"Good, girl. Now." Voldemort extended his other hand, his palm open to Hermione. "Your wand, dearest." She looked at his empty hand, then lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I don't have a wand," she replied.

"I don't like dishonesty, Hermione." _Look who's talking._

"I am not being dishonest. I left it behind." Hermione instantly felt the invasion of her mind, the image of her writing a letter and leaving her wand next to it pained in her head. "Stop!" she cried, trying to push him out, but to no avail. A second later, his abrupt exit left her with a headache.

"How did you manage to Apparate without your wand?" He questioned with a hiss. Hermione rubbed her temples with her hands trying to soothe the pain.

"You and I both know it is possible to Apparate _without_ a wand, Voldemort!"

"Yes, and only a select few are skilled enough to accomplish this feat. And one of them is dead." Hermione stared at the questioning red eyes in front of her. She didn't have an answer for him and she didn't want to think of Dumbledore either. She knew he was the wizard he was referring to.

"Lucky you. It seems you've acquired a skilled _witch_," she said, with an intense emphasis on the last word. Like night and day, the expression on his face changed and his voice calmed.

"I suppose we shall see. Come, we need to ready ourselves for the day." Voldemort motioned his arm for her to follow. "We have a guest waiting for us."

"Guest? Who?"

"Now, now. Be patient, my dear. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Hermione took a deep breath and followed Voldemort to the bathroom.

"_What did I get myself into?" _she thought, watching as he disrobed.


	8. Chapter 8: Gift?

_**Disclaimer: All characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I'm sure as hell not profiting from this work.**_

* * *

Hermione wrangled her fingers through her wet hair, trying her hardest to remove the tangles as best she could. Despite being in a location possibly filled with Death Eaters she wished she had her wand to help with her hair. "One day, I'm going to chop you off," she mumbled to herself, finally getting the last of the knots out of her curly locks.

"Here." Hermione looked up from the dressing table to see Voldemort in his immaculate black robes, come through the door, holding another robe in his arms. "You can wear this for now, until I get clothes for you."

"I brought my own clothing," replied Hermione as she stood from her seat.

"Are you referring to the filthy rags that were in your rucksack?" asked Voldemort as he laid the robe onto the dressing table.

"_Were_ in my rucksack?"

"I did warn you that your belongings would more than likely be destroyed. But, being the merciful lord, that I am, I only got rid of the Muggle items you consider your clothing. All of your other belongings are still your own. Yes, I almost forgot." With a flick of his wrist a small pile of light colored clothing floated into the bathroom. "I'm so accustomed to seeing you this way." His eyes looking up and down her bare skin. "It almost slipped my mind to give you these. We wouldn't want you to catch a chill." The smile on his face made Hermione narrow her eyes.

"Yes. You certainly are a _merciful_ lord to remember my undergarments," she replied in a saccharine tone.

"Indeed." Walking around her, Voldemort lowered his head to the crook of her neck. The sounds of him inhaling her skin, causing a tingling sensation to run down her spine. His lips pressed down on a sensitive spot beneath her ear, tenderly moving up until he mouth reached her ear. "You smell lovely."

"I smell like you."

"Precisely." Hermione rolled her eyes at his egotistical comment and moved to put on her knickers and bra. "Once you are finished meet by the fire. Lunch will be waiting." Hermione nodded her head in agreement, watching as Voldemort left the room for her to dress.

* * *

"That won't do." Hermione looked down at the long black material dragging across the floor. She immediately felt the material shrink around her body, contouring itself to fit perfectly around her shape. "Sit. Eat." Hermione obeyed his request and sat at the large leather chair across from him. A small table with two plates filled with grilled chicken, steamed vegetables and a roll filled the room with a delicious smell. Hermione quickly grabbed her fork and knife, cutting up the chicken in small pieces. Though the meal was light, she knew her stomach could only hold so much, due to days of very little food. "After we eat, I want to show you your rooms-"

"Rooms?" she asked.

"Correct. You will have a small library-,"

"Library?"

"Hermione, if you insist on interrupting me, I will be forced to silence you." Hermione raised her hands in surrender.

"A small library," he paused as though waiting for the opportunity to silence her, "With a sitting room and a bathroom. The rooms will be yours for the day for any research or studying I require from you. For the time being, you will not be able to roam the manor."

"Hiding your filthy little secret, Voldemort?" she asked in a cheeky manner.

"Yes," he replied, as though the answer was obvious.

"Unsure of how to explain me to your Death Eaters?" Voldemort looked her directly in the eyes, while placing a piece of meat in his mouth. He went on to stare at her as he elegantly chewed his food, stopping only to clean the corners of his mouth, then returning the cloth napkin to his lap. He went on eating without any remarks and remained silent throughout the meal. After he removed the napkin from his lap, he placed it neatly by his plate. His body relaxed and leaned back against the chair. His eyes still directed at her.

"I don't have to explain _anything_ to my Death Eaters. Their purpose is to serve and that service is too _me_. Let me remind you, that it was your decision to leave your only defense with Potter. I told you before, Hermione, I don't wish to hurt you, but I won't always be around to watch you and I can't guarantee your safety on your own at this time."

"So, when will the time be right?"

"There is gathering planned in two weeks for one of my most loyal. I will present you at that time. Until then, you stay within your rooms...and _mine_."

"And what exactly do you mean by...present?"

"Exactly What it means, Hermione. An introduction."

"Understood." She would've pressed harder, but he was right. _Damnit!_ She had no wand to protect herself and she had no clue where she actually was. The truth was it didn't matter, this was her doing and she couldn't leave. Voldemort stood and the food disappeared between them. He made his way to her, placing a pale finger under her chin. He moved her head up so their eyes could meet, his thumb softly caressed her jawline.

"Let me show you your new home, Hermione." His voice was low, almost a whisper, against the crackling of the fire. It was these innocent moments in time that caused that feeling in her stomach, butterflies, a feeling she was sure he would never have. Hermione stood on her feet in front of the tall wizard, placing her hands on his chest, then stepping on her tiptoes, to place a wet kiss on his neck. A small smile appeared on her lips as she felt his heart quicken from under her hands. She lowered herself back to her feet, keeping her eyes on his. "After you." He brushed the hair that fell to her forehead, before walking towards a door on the opposite side of the room. Hermione turned on her heel to follow him.

* * *

The view from her small library was breathtaking. Thick snow covered the vast hills in the distance, but the gardens below, around the base of the large house, were a lush green even in the cold winter temperatures. _Magic_. She assumed Voldemort had saved this room for last, perhaps he knew she would want to spend most of her time here. The library was lovely. Small, but filled with books she was itching to get her hands on. Her sitting room and library were easily accessed through a door in his chambers. His chambers only being accessible from his own personal study that lead into a long corridor.

"Hermione." She turned her head to see Voldemort standing in the doorway. I am pleased you like your room, but I did promise you a gift."

"I thought my own library was the gift?" she asked in confusion.

"No, my dearest, your gift is waiting for you in your sitting room." Hermione made her way to the doorway, walking with Voldemort to the room beyond her library. The door was opened, but before she stepped in she turned to face him. She looked curiously up at him.

"I just realized you didn't show me a bedroom. Where am I to sleep?"

"I'm quite sure you are perfectly aware of where you intend to sleep."

"I'm sure even the soulless like a warm body near them during the night," said Hermione, remembering back to their first night together. Lust flickered in his ruby eyes as he slid his fingers through her thick hair, cradling her head as his other hand gripped her waist. His body pressed her against the doorframe even as he pulled her closer. She bit down sharply at the sensitive spot she placed a kiss earlier that day and was rewarded by a hiss of pleasure. Suddenly, the sound of crystal shattering, stopped her, as her eyes comically widened and moved towards the direction of the disruption. Hermione's brown eyes landed on a pair of very familiar black eyes, with a very familiar scowl.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," replied Voldemort as he pulled her further into the room. "A professor to help you with your studies." She turned to look at Voldemort, then back to her former potion's professor.

"Any chance for a refund?" asked Hermione, as the scowl on Severus face only grew deeper.


	9. Chapter 9: Prove It

**_Thanks again to my wonderful friend Pamela RR for taking the time to always help! And a big thanks to the folks reading and following me on this journey. Your support is absolutely amazing._**

* * *

Hermione sat with Voldemort on a settee directly across from their _guest_. Snape kept his eyes away from hers and focused his attention on Voldemort as he explained the new task he required from him. Hermione had to keep control of herself from the presence of her former professor. She couldn't stop the image of Dumbledore's funeral in her head, looping itself over and over like a magical photograph.

"Do we have an understanding of what I need from you, Severus?"

"Yes, my lord. I will provide the girl with lessons and any assistance she might need."

"I expect Hermione to to assist you with the potions I require and to be able to brew in your absence."

"As you wish, my lord," replied Severus with a bow of his head.

"Excellent," replied Voldemort as he stood on his feet. Hermione stood to follow him, but was stopped as Voldemort placed a hand on her cheek.

"I want you to stay here with Severus. He will start you on your lessons and you need to take advantage of his time before he goes back to Hogwarts." Hermione took a deep breath and tried to smile at Voldemort.

"I would prefer to learn on my own. I don't need anything from _him_." Voldemort laughed and placed a kiss on her lips. She wasn't sure how to react, especially with an audience in the room. As he pulled away, he kept his hand on her face, stroking it almost lovingly.

"Is something wrong, _dearest_?" Voldemort asked with a mischievous grin. Hermione clenched her fists on the sides of her body, not wanting to create a scene by raising her arm and slapping that _damn_ smirk on his face. She wasn't sure what made her more upset, Snape himself or Voldemort displaying some sort of dominance over her in front of Snape. Hermione shook her head no.

"I didn't think so. I will see you tonight." With that, he walked out the door, leaving her with Snape. She sat back down in her seat, then managed to lift her head to look at the man across from her. His dark eyes were now directly locked on hers, but he had not spoken a word. Minutes that felt like hours had passed and the silence was starting to wear on her.

"So...push anyone off a tower lately?" Snape quickly pulled his wand from his robe causing Hermione to almost fall from her seat. His nostrils were flaring as his long legs made their way towards her. She felt magic surround them as he silently cast a charm.

"Why are you here Miss Granger!" His sneering voice vibrated in her ears as he pulled her up from her seat, his large nose almost touching her own.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione tried to pull herself from his grip.

"Why would you abandon him after that dunderhead walked out!" Hermione's eyes widened in shock from his statement.

"Let me go, now!" Hermione wasn't sure how to get away, so she swiftly kicked his shin causing him to yelp and he let go of her. She moved away as he bent down to rub his leg. "Stay there and don't come near me." She could see as he desperately tried to regain his composure, his chest still rising up and down to catch his breath.

"How can he succeed without you?" The look in his eyes was genuine; anger, concern, fear? "You have to go back. Back to the Forest of Dean." The thought of Harry alone was enough to cause physical pain to tighten in her chest. How can he know? Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I can't go back," she cried, falling to her knees and hiding her face as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. The feeling of his hand on her shoulder caused her to jerk. She moved further away from her former Potion's professor, holding her hand up, reminding him to keep his distance.

"Miss Granger?" The look in his eyes softened as he once again moved towards her. This time he lowered himself to the ground as though approaching an animal about to attack. "Did _he_ hurt you?" Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew the "he", he was referring too. She shook her head in response to his question. "Miss Granger, I'm not sure-"

"Why are you pretending to care?"

Snape rose to his feet and turned away from her. "There are things you're unaware of and that I'm not willing to share with you. Not now, at least." Hermione focused her attention back to the dark wizard. "The Dark Lord told me he had a task and here I am."

"Is that it?"

"What else would there be, Miss Granger?" She didn't trust this wizard, but she knew there was something else. Something he was hiding. She had to know.

"How do you know about the Forest of Dean?"

"I will answer your question...but first...you will answer me." Hermione decided to go along with his demand, by motioning her head for him to continue. "Why are you here at Malfoy Manor?" Hermione stood on her feet and walked to a chair that was facing the fireplace.

"I wasn't aware of where _here_ was until now. I didn't bother asking where I was being taken to."

"Snatchers?" Hermione turned to face Snape.

"You and I both know if Snatchers found me, I wouldn't be here." Snape nodded his head in agreement as he sat back down across from her.

"You still have not answered my question."

"A blood oath." Hermione saw the flicker of concern return in his eyes, then quickly fade away.

"Why?" Hermione took a deep breath, then turned away.

"To save Harry. To keep him safe as long as possible."

"And keeping him safe involves warming the Dark Lord's bed?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"How would you like me to respond to that question, Snape?"

"The truth."

Hermione laughed. "You first, sir," Hermione smirked mirroring Snape's trademark expression. "Who truly has your allegiance?"

"Myself," replied Snape matter of factly.

"Then it seems we have something in common." Snape leaned back against his seat, crossing his long legs, and placing his hand underneath his chin.

"Is that so, Miss Granger."

"It is."

"Prove it." Hermione stood from her chair and approached the wizard. She lowered herself to the floor and kneeled in front of him.

"You have permission to see for yourself," she said as she tapped her index finger on her forehead. I don't know much Occlumency, so I can't hide anything from you."

"_Legilimens_," whispered Snape without a second to spare. Hermione instantly felt his invasion as images from over the months flashed behind her eyes. Bill's wedding, hiding, the Ministry, _the locket_. Her memories no longer sacred to her, but now playing like a film to a wizard she didn't trust. The late night conversations with Voldemort, the private moments alone with herself and his voice, the night they finally met. His exit was harsh and the invisible force pushed her to the ground. Her hands cradling the pain that throbbed in her head.

"How? How can you-," he snarled, standing up on his feet and looking down on her.

"You have no _damn_ right to judge me, Snape! Let's not forget that you're here too and I _know_ your sins are darker than my own."

"You know nothing of me, girl!"

"What else do I need to know beside you being a liar and a _murderer_?" She expected another outburst from him, but instead he calmed his expression and once again took a seat on a chair next to the fire.

"I don't deny any of those things, Ms Granger. But from what I saw in her mind...you're not so far behind."

"Never," she uttered, as she shook her head. Snape raised a dark eyebrow, questioning the younger witch on the floor.

"Really?" He leaned his body forward, his black eyes reflecting the glow of the fire. "The guilt you carry will eat you alive. Not to mention, you just condemned your best friend to death."

"No!" Hermione shouted as she stood up from the floor. Snape keep his eyes on Hermione, then leaned back into his chair and crossed his legs. His face displaying its trademark stoicism.

"Sit."

"No."

"Sit down...Ms _Granger_." The emphasis of _Granger_ held a stern commend. Hermione walked over to the settee and sat, but her eyes refused to look at the wizard in front of her. Instead, she took a small comfort staring at the fire as the cracking of the wood filled the silence between them.

"I believe you don't want any harm to fall upon Potter. That much was clear. But you have to understand, that you leaving...will break the boy." Hermione could feel the prick of tears behind her eyes as she turned to face the dark wizard.

"I do feel guilty...but the guilt I feel is not towards my actions with Voldemort. It's only towards my dishonesty to Harry. So, I'm not sure what that says about me. I can say this and I say it with truth. Harry will _live_ and _win_."

"Then, Ms Granger, we have another thing in common." The events of the last couple hours played out in her head. She knew that Snape was untrustworthy, _shit he's a traitor! _But she needed to know that Harry was alright. If Snape was her only way to the outside, then so fucking be it. _What can he do, tell Voldemort that I support Harry? Ha! Beat you to it. _Hermione schooled her expression, sat straight in her seat, then crossed her legs. Her position so beautifully mimicking her former professor's posture, she even decided to add his well beloved scowl.

"Prove it."


	10. Chapter 10: Another One Gone

Hold up! Three chapters without smut? WTF is wrong with me? Sorry for the delay.

Thanks again to the wonderful Pamela RR for all your help!

* * *

She was sitting at an angle which helped her eyes observe, with great interest, how his long pale fingers so elegantly wrapped around his black feather quill. The movement of his hand glided along a long sheet of parchment about to skim the surface of the floor. There was something intriguing about watching him do such mundane things. Hermione closed the large book she was supposed to be reading and continued to watch him, his eyes not flickering once towards her direction. In fact, he hadn't spoken to her today, not since the episode that occurred in the wee hours of the morning.

_The sun was about to rise when she felt Voldemort jerk beside her. His body curled up in a ball as his shriek echoed throughout his massive bedroom. She could only watch as he left the bed and made his way to the ensuite. She wasn't sure if she should follow, but her legs started moving before her brain could make a decision. She entered the bathroom to see him leaning over the sink, droplets of water dripped from his face and on to his chest. His scarlet eyes were closed as he tried to calm his breathing, his ribs moving hastily up and down through his pale skin._

"_Can I-,"_

"_Let. Me. Be, girl," the snarl was low and venomous. Hermione backed away from him, but before she could turn to walk out, his hand grabbed her shoulder, and steadily moved her so her body was flush against the wall. Hermione's eyes focused on his neck, not wanting to meet his eyes. He didn't force her to look up, but only placed his head on top of hers, she could hear him breathing in and out, the puffs of his warm breath tickling her scalp. They stayed that way for a while, no words falling between them, until he finally spoke, "the others," was all he said before drifting out of the bathroom. Hermione followed him, only to see his dark robes leave through the door to his study. Hermione walked back to the bed and pulled the thick duvet over her body. She knew what he meant by "the others" and she knew that Harry had discovered a way to destroy the locket. The locket that brought her to him, that brought her here. A mixture of sad and happy tears started to flow down her face. Happy that Harry was okay and that Snape "proved it" to her. Sad because. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her away. _

"Are you determined to sit there for the rest of the day and spy on me?" Hermione's eyes left the dark wizard's hands and made their way to his face. He still hadn't bothered to look up at her. She had to admit to herself, seeing him scream in pain brought not only a sense of accomplishment, but also an ache in her chest to see someone she's grown to care for suffer. She wanted to comfort him, hold him. She wasn't blind to the fact that he had caused so much pain to others, but to see it play out in front of her was completely different. Hermione tried to keep her hands firmly on her book, but the need to touch him was too deep. She placed her book on the table next to the chair and walked casually over to him. His attention still anchored on the task before him. The back of his chair was extremely high, so Hermione made her way to his side and kneeled next to him, placing her hands on his thigh. Her actions silencing the scratch of the quill against the parchment. Voldemort's gaze made its way down towards the young woman next to him.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired, raising her hand to gently stroke his hollow cheek. The sight of him closing his eyes and accepting her touch only magnified the ache in her chest. She was confused from the feeling. A feeling that has been there even before she met him that first night. Perhaps, months before. _How can you care about someone and want them to fail? _Voldemort opened his eyes. The luster they held was beautifully lustful. Her breathing increased as he pulled her delicate fingers to his mouth, grazing the tips across his thin lips. With a flick of his wand his chair pushed back from his desk and Hermione was in his lap, her legs straddling his thighs. She knew he was magically powerful, but his physical strength was impressive as well, especially from someone who looked so fragile.

His hands lowered to her sides, tracing her shape as they moved up her body. His eyes focused on hers until she started to move her hips. The motion causing him to close his eyes and moan. The sound made her press harder against his obvious erection. _He wants me_. His hands loosed the fastenings of her robe, pushing it off her shoulders allowing the material to fall to the floor. Hermione watched as he took in her body, looking at it as though he had never seen it before. He moved a hand, pulling the fabric of her bra down, exposing her breast and taut nipple. His fingers adding pressure to the peak. Her groans grew louder. His other hand gripped her hair, pulling it back to expose her long neck. His tongue trailed a wet path of bites and licks from her breast to her neck. The sensation tingling through her entire body. She continued grinding into him, her hunger for him getting stronger as he inhaled her skin and whispered "_beautiful_" into her ear. Hermione pressed him against the back of his chair, unbuttoning the top of his robes to taste the skin on his neck. She nibbled along his jawline. _I want him. _

"Take me...now," she whispered in a breathy tone. Her demand found her on her back against the hardwood of the desk. His fingers hooking on the waistband of her knickers, pulled the thin fabric down her legs. Voldemort moved his chair forward, spreading her legs wider and moving her feet to rest against the chair's armrests. He moved his head between her thighs, using his wickedly long tongue expertly from her entrance to her clit. Exploring her need for him. The feeling was euphoric, a high that had no words. Her hips pressed harder against his mouth as she felt the addition of his fingers, thrusting in and out of her. The pleasure became overwhelming and she cried out his name while wittering beneath him; however, there was no time to surrender into the sweet aftermath of orgasm. Hermione's eyes opened suddenly when she felt Voldemort quickly get to his feet. His tongue darting out cleaning her juices from his lips, his robe with hers on the floor. Her turned her over so her stomach pressed against the desk. Her nose taking in the scent of parchment, ink, and lemon oil as she rested her face on the surface. His nails trailed down her spine, grabbing her hips and pulling her body closer to him as he entered her with a hard push. His moan loud and masculine.

"Yes...don't stop!" she cried. The speed and hardness from his thrust was strong and _fucking brilliant._ He lowered his chest against her back, moving his lips against her skin.

"How do you think I'm feeling, Hermione?" His sensual tone, turning her on even more.

"I honestly don't care right now. Just don't stop!" She moaned through his fierce breathing.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Suddenly, the sound of someone knocking feverishly upon the door cast over their heavy breaths, then the click of the door opening. Swiftly, he was out of her. Hermione felt empty from his departure when she was so close to another promising climax. With a flick of his wand he was dressed. When his attention went back to Hermione she crouched down under his desk. She knew she didn't have time to make it to his room. When their eyes met, Hermione placed her index finger to her lips signaling her silence. Before he pushed his chair back into its rightful position, she managed to see the corner of his mouth turn up.

"My lord, please, please, forgive my intrusion, but I wanted to inform your lordship in person." Hermione turned her head, her brain turning, trying to place the voice across the desk. "It's done. It is safe within my vault."

"I don't believe I gave you permission to enter my study, Bella." Hermione placed her hand over her mouth, forcing herself to hold back the gasp threatening to escape.

"My lord, please!" The dark witch begged.

"However...you have served me well, Bella. No punishment is required at this time. In fact, your loyalty has been exceptional."

"My lord, I am at your service," ensured Bellatrix. Hermione couldn't be sure, but she envisioned the crazy witch bowing to him.

"Indeed. And with that, you should be rewarded," replied Voldemort. Hermione was happy he could not see her under his desk, due to the extremely exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"You're most gracious, _my lord_," a brief pause filled the room before Bellatrix spoke again, "There is nothing I want, but something I need." Hermione could hear the tone of the witch's voice change. "It has been months...months since we have shared a bed together, since you have used me for your deepest needs." Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "I would like nothing more than to pleasure you." Hermione shifted; she wanted to leave. She didn't want to listen anymore as the thoughts of him and Bellatrix plagued her mind. _Fuck it! Let her see me!_ Unfortunately, she wasn't able to move due to a strong hand holding her down by her shoulder. His grip soundlessly commanding her to stay still. Hermione would have shouted to let go, but his wordlessly cast _Silencio_ prevented that from happening. She was stuck, like the bile in her throat from listening to the crazed witch's pleas.

"_What the fuck am I doing?" _she thought, closing her eyes and begging to Merlin that Voldemort would hurry and send the bitch on her way.


	11. Chapter 11: Eating The Whole Damn Cake

_**Disclaimer: All characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I'm sure as hell not profiting from this work.**_

_**Thanks Pamela RR!**_

* * *

The questions suffocating her mind prevented her from hearing what was being spoken above. Warm tears started to descend down her cheeks and if she were being honest, she wasn't sure why. Was she jealous? Disgusted? If so, disgusted at whom? Him? Bellatrix? Herself? Hermione roughly pushed the offending tears from her face, looking at the clear salty liquid as she rubbed it between her fingers. _Don't dwell on yourself, Hermione! What did Bellarix do? What did she put in her- _Hermione slowed down trying to answer her own questions, as realization came. _He's hiding them. The Horcruxes. _She could feel the onset of tears forming again. _It seems the opposite sex has a way of making me cry. No troll or Yule Ball required. _Hermione proceeded to wipe her face as she thought about her past encounters. Particularly with a red-headed prat named Ronald. Not only was she trapped...literally, but she was trapped in her head and in her heart. The idea of Harry fighting for the greater good mixed with the thought of another witch, touching _something_ she secretly claimed for herself, made every nerve in her body quiver with a dull pain. She closed her eyes, taking a minute to quiet her brain, deciding instead to tune into the conversation that wasn't playing in her head.

"Such desires are futile, Bella. There is still much that needs to be done and my time is very valuable. I refuse to waste it on such primal instincts." Hermione could feel a scowl stretch on her lips from her lover's hypocritical comment. Not that she minded. She just wanted the other witch gone.

"My lord, forgive me, but it was only requested in hopes that it might help you. Perhaps-" Hermione could hear the heels of the witch's leather boots as they clicked against the wooden floor. She realized the dark witch was coming around the desk as the hem of her dark colored robe came into view. _Damn! _ Hermione pushed herself further against the desk, Voldemort's hand gripping her shoulder harder. She was unclear if it was supposed to be comforting, but in an awkward way his touch had become that to her.

"Remove your hand from my person, Bella. I don't believe I gave you permission to come near me."

"Forgive me, my lord. Hermione watched as the hem of Bellatrix's robe retreated from her view.

"Now, leave me. I have matters to attend to."

"Yes, my lord," answered Bellatrix. Hermione heard the sound of the heavy wooden door close and the mechanism of a lock setting into place. She released a deep breath, relieved that they were again alone. Voldemort pushed his chair away from his desk, providing a significant amount of space for Hermione to make an appearance. She swiftly moved from her crouched position, making sure to grab her robe from the floor next to her. Slipping the covering over her shoulders, she readied herself for whatever conversation was about to happen. As she turned to face him, her breath caught in her throat. The scene in front of her was utterly picturesque. His eyes bore into hers as he sat in his chair as though it were a throne. Silent. _A sacrificial virgin being offered to an ancient god. _At that very instant, something happened. Hermione wasn't sure if it was an epiphany or simply coming to the realization of her current position in life. All she knew was that she had a plan. Was it a concrete plan? Perhaps not, but she was a witch after all and there was magic in this world that she had yet to explore. Hermione made her way towards him, a grin emerging on her face. She raised her hand to meet his face, but before it made contact with his skin, she stopped and lowered her hand to her side. Voldemort's forehead furrowed.

"Forgive me," she so innocently said. "Do I have _permission_ to touch you?" The speed of Voldemort's grip around her waist caught her off guard. The chuckle she was meant to release came out more as a gust of air. Her knees were now on each side of his thighs, straddling him on his would be throne. She was exactly where she wanted to be.

"I detest mockery," he hissed, sliding the unfastened robe back off her shoulders.

"Is that so?" inquired Hermione, grinding her center across his hardened length. "It doesn't feel that way." Voldemort's arms tightened around her body, instantly they were on his bed, his robes long vanished. Hermione melted into his arms, relishing in the feeling of his chest pressed firmly against her back. His long fingers weaved within her hair, holding it up for his tongue to explore the length of her neck, her jawline, her mouth. The stimulation was overwhelming in the most exhilarating way. Her response only to press her bum harder against him, wanting to feel his flesh cover every part of hers. His response, the moan she already knew so well. The sound that made her eager body ache for more. Voldemort's lips ensnared hers in a possessive kiss, his tongue thrusting deliciously in her mouth, promising to her what his member will be doing soon. His long fingers gripped her waist, then made their way around to greet her inviting center. Hermione moved her arm over her head, pulling his face down for another scourging kiss, his fingers now rubbing her swollen nub.

"Don't ever stop touching me," he whispered in her ear, right as she felt the force of his cock dive deep inside her. His arms were now around her, kneading her breasts while he moved in and out of her at a wickedly slow, but intoxicating pace.

"Never," cried Hermione, holding his hands that were locked on her chest. "I'll never stop." Her words seemingly causing him to expedite the motion of his hips. Hermione was dangerously close to her climax, trying hard with everything in her being to not come. She wanted to feel this for as long as she could. Her brain was mush and it was _wonderful_. Alas, her body gave up. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drown in the sweet ache that moved from her core to her belly and beyond. The sensation was so raw and _different_ this time. Not only did she recognize her own release, but something else. Something hidden within it. The vibration soared through her body filling her insides with...His moaning intensifying, the sound intensifying the last wave of her orgasm as he came inside her. "I will be the only one now, to share your bed." She wasn't sure what made her say it at that very moment, perhaps, it was the fact that he was still inside her or maybe it was the feeling of his breath still playing across the sensitive skin under her ear. His embrace loosened around her. The sweat on her body started to cool from the chill in the air. _Maybe silence is better. _Hermione didn't turn her head to look at him, she merely repositioned herself, pulling her spent body underneath the heavy warmth of the blanket.

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened to meet a silver stream of moonlight, seeping through the gap of the drawn curtains. Her head moved to the brass skeleton clock sitting on the nightstand, the antique device's hands displaying a time of 11:25. With a huff, she dropped her head back on the pillow, turning her body to the wizard next to her. His back was facing her and from the sound of his steady breathing he seemed to be fast asleep. The glow from the fire mixed with the moon gave his skin an otherworldly look. A tinge of pale blue mixed with gray. The color looking more pronounced against the darkness of the covers. Hermione closed her eyes, remembering everything that happened in the course of the day. The pain he went through that morning, which she was definitely sure was due to the Horcrux. That only being verified with the arrival of Bellatrix at the most inappropriate time. The idea of Bellatrix with him caused her stomach to tie in knots. _Did she make him moan the same way? _Hermione shook her head, physically trying to remove the image from her brain. _It had to happen_. Even if the thought repulsed her, it managed to stroke the flame buried deep within her. The same flame that made her who she was. The after was perfect. Feeling him inside her, his power was a feeling one could not put into words. Hermione moved closer to his sleeping form, her bare chest pressed against his cool back. She slid her arm over him, instantly feeling his fingers wrap around her wrist, then loosening as he placed her hand over his heart, his fingers lacing with hers. She placed her face at the base of his neck rubbing her cheek on his skin, marking her territory like a territorial feline. _Prophecies can go fuck themselves. Harry will win this war and I...will still get my wizard. _Hermione closed her eyes, curling herself into his body, taking in their mingled scents as she drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Friend

Hermione was awoken by the sound of movement around the bed. Something heavy closed and the distinctive noise of the _Colloportus_ charm followed shortly after. She rubbed her eyes profusely, trying to remove the heaviness from their sleepy state.

"Go back to sleep." The demand wasn't harsh, but Hermione made the decision to sit up instead, stretching her arms above her head, before resting her head against the headboard. "I believe I told you to go back to sleep." Hermione turned her head to see Voldemort. His back was facing her as he looked outside the dark window as snow fell quietly against the many square panes.

"Since when do I do what you say?" Her question made him turn to face her. She watched as he walked towards her, his black robes, long and trailing behind him. He moved closer, sitting next to her on the edge of his large bed.

"You are here...are you not?" Hermione didn't reply to his question. Instead her eyes closed allowing her attention to focus on the feeling of his hand on her skin. The way his fingertips moved up her arm and then across her clavicle. His touch, making her body react in the most tantalizing way. As his fingers made it to her lips, her mouth slightly opened, placing tender kisses on the tips of his fingers.

"Remind me again, of the things you wish to teach me," she whispered taking hold of his hand, moving it down her neck, to her chest, over her stomach, between her thighs. The sounds of his hiss made her inhale sharply, as those fingers of his started to move through her wet folds...then stopped. Her darkened eyes opened with confusion, meeting his red.

"As tempting as this is, I must leave." Hermione rolled her hips harder against his hand, causing him to close his eyes and groan.

"Forgive me, I didn't hear you," said Hermione as she pushed the weighted covers to the side, displaying her nude form for the taking. Then she was on her back.

* * *

Hermione watched as he placed his travel cloak over his pristine black robes. Like any woman watching her lover preparing to leave, she had a plethora of questions to ask him. Why are you leaving? _Where are you going? When will you be back? Who are you going with? _Hermione knew he would not give her any information, but perhaps a timeframe wasn't too out of the question. "I will be back by the new year." Hermione couldn't stop the surprised look from appearing on her face. "I didn't need to read your mind, _dearest_. I am quite aware of when you have questions. Which is the majority of the time."

"If that's so, then why don't you answer my questions the _majority_ of the time?"

"Because I have no need to." _Prat!_ "Severus will be here after breakfast today and the rest of the time that I'm away. When you complete your lesson with him today, a house-elf will come and take your measurements for new clothing. You may also let it know whatever else you might need."

"It? I'm quite positive he or she has a name." Voldemort turned to face her without any form of emotion on his face, which irked her greatly. Staring back at him, she tried to prevent herself from lecturing on the inhuman treatment of these creatures and declaring him an evil arsehole, but he was probably already aware of that fact and therefore would be wasting her time. Hermione closed her eyes to calm herself. _I can only do so much. His treatment of house-elves will be added to my list, but sadly would not be my top priority. _She opened her eyes to meet his again.

"I left you another robe in the laboratory to wear until your clothing arrives."

"How thoughtful of you," she replied with a false gratitude. "For a moment, I thought I would have to pull a Scarlett O'Hara." Voldemort's eyes moved his eyes towards the window, his non-existent eyebrow raised in question.

"Now, pet. There truly is no need to destroy perfectly fine curtains." Hermione was still angry, but the comment forced a tight smile to appear on her face.

"I suppose it's for the best. I'm a terrible seamstress and being wandless doesn't help."

"Ah, so something my acquired skilled _witch_ isn't capable of?" Hermione rolled her eyes at his impertinent statement, sliding herself completely back under the covers. _We shall see about that. _"Are you not going to wish me a safe journey before I leave?" Silence. "Very well." Hermione's eyes were open under the blankets as she thought about him not being here with her. Perhaps, even never returning. Then, what will happen to her? She will be free, but he will...

"Voldemort!" she shouted, jumping out from beneath the blankets and out of the bed. He was still standing in the same spot, as though he knew she would not let him leave without saying anything to him. Hermione made her way to him, standing close to his body. She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. They glimmered against the fire like garnets. "I hope you fail miserably on whatever horrific thing you're planning on doing," she said, then turned on her heel and walked back to the bed, then positioned herself comfortably back underneath the covers. Once she was a snug fit, she faced him again, a flirtatious smirk played upon her lips. "However...do be sure to return." With that, he was gone.

* * *

Hermione was standing still in her bra and knickers while Meeley strategically moved the measuring tape in different directions around her body. Hermione had made sure to introduce herself the the little house elf when her breakfast was delivered later that morning. It was the first time she had seen the elf since she arrived to the manor. Meeley was small with large hazel eyes and large ears, like many of the other house-elves she had met. Hermione had startled the poor thing when she started talking to her and insisting she be referred to as Hermione and not Miss. However, Meeley refused and Miss it was.

"Meeley?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Volde-," Meeley's screech was so loud, Hermione grabbed for her wand that she did not possess, in fear that someone was hurting the small creature.

"Miss, no, no, no! Can't say, that!" Hermione fell to her knees, trying to stop Meeley as the elf started using the tape measure as a lash against her tiny arm.

"Stop! Don't, do that, Meeley!" Hermione forcefully snatched the tape measure from the elf. Her actions causing Meeley to start crying, until Hermione's only solution was to yell at her. "Stop! This instant!" The elf immediately stopped, her eyes glazed over with unleashed tears. "I'm sorry, Meeley." The elf's lip pouted like a child being scolded by a parent. Hermione's chest ached at the sight. "Now, I promise I won't say _his_ name, but you have to promise not to hurt yourself. Is that clear?" The elf blew her nose on her pillowcase dress and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, Miss. Meeley does what she is told."

"Good. Are we finished now?"

"Almost, Miss. Meeley only needs one more measurement, then your robes will be made."

"Perfect." Hermione stood back up, as Meeley stood on the ottoman and measured her the length of her arm.

"Master wants you to have more things. What do you need, Miss?"

"Um. More undergarments would be nice. Some more bras and knickers and sleepwear."

"Oh, yes. Silk and lace pieces."

"No! No, silk or lace. Just cotton things. White." Meeley looked taken aback by Hermione's decline. Hermione quickly changed the subject. "Oh! Perhaps some soap and shampoo of my own. I don't believe you can get me Muggle shampoo and conditioner, so whatever you can get me will be fine." Hermione watched as Meeley nodded her head in agreement, then stopped to stare at her with a finger under her pointy chin.

"Miss? May Meeley touch your hair?" Hermione looked at the creature who was studying her face with fierce observation.

"Um...of course." Meeley reached up, curling her tiny finger into Hermione's mane. She looked at the ends, pulling them down, then letting them spring back into wild frizzy curls. She nodded her head again as though she came to an obvious solution for the mess in front of her.

"Meeley thinks aloe vera and rosemary and argan oil will work. Maybe Meeley can cut some too?" Hermione looked at the elf with bewilderment, as Meeley continued to talk about the treatment of her hair. "It will be shiny and even more beautiful for Miss. Meeley does _love_ using scissors! Can Meeley cut? Miss?" Hermione looked down at the elf, her brain turning as she looked at the sear happiness on Meeley's face. _Meeley lives here. She is the Malfoy's house-elf. If I…_

"Meeley, you can fix my hair and even cut it if you like." The elf started clapping, while jumping up and down. "But." Meeley stopped and looked wide eyed at Hermione.

"Yes, Miss?" Hermione felt terrible for using the poor creature, but she will get what she needs and Meeley will have the opportunity to showcase her love for scissors. _Oh, dear!_ In a way it was a win-win, for both of them. Besides, hair grows back, right?

"Before I let you touch my hair again, I need you to get me into the Malfoy library." Meeley's eyes grew larger and Hermione caught her hand before Meeley used it against herself. "I told you no hurting yourself, Meeley."

"Oh, Miss! You can only stay in your room and Master's. No leaving those rooms."

"Oh…" Hermione provided Meeley the same pout she received moments ago. "I see." Meeley nodded her head quickly. "I was so looking forward to you fixing my hair too." Hermione was internally slapping herself, but she needed to get into that library. Draco used to boast about his library being better than Hogwarts and she was sure she could find the information she needed for her plan, which wasn't really a plan yet.

"Oh, Miss!"

"No, it's alright, Meeley. I _completely_ understand." Hermione patted the little elf on her head. As she moved her hand away, a tiny finger enclosed around her wrist, catching Hermione off guard.

"Miss will also like silk and lace undergarments." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Hermione could swear she could see a mischievous gleam in the elf's eyes. Hermione huffed.

"Very well, silk and lace bras and knickers!"

"With colors!"

"Fine, but tonight you will take me into the library." Hermione pointed her finger at the elf.

"Yes, Miss. After all the guests have retired for the night. Meeley will take you."

"Excellent," replied Hermione as she thought of what she would need to look for.

"Gold!" exclaimed Meeley.

"Gold what?"

"Gold underclothing will look lovely on you."

"Gold it is." Hermione looked down at her current bra and knickers. "Do you really think gold knickers would look good on me?"

"I think gold knickers would look exceptional on you."

Hermione stood still in shock, recognizing the familiar baritone voice from behind her. She tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat, as gradually turned to face Snape as he stood near the fireplace, mindlessly dusting the soot off his black flock as his black eyes took in her almost nude body.


	13. Chapter 13: Got A Secret

**_It's been a long time, I know. I blame the holidays and the holiday writing challenges I couldn't resist._**

**_Thanks to my wonderful beta Pamela RR for taking the time to always help. Also, a big thank you to everyone following and reading. I truly appreciate the support for this story._**

**_Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work._**

* * *

Thanks to a quick acting Meeley, with a snap of her fingers, Hermione was not bare for all to see. Snape simply raised a black eyebrow, his dark eyes focused directly on hers. Hermione couldn't help but shiver slightly. One might think that deep red eyes were intimidating, but Severus Snape's own black were equally so. Hermione lowered her head and addressed Meeley, who was rolling up a piece of parchment which contained Hermione's measurements.

"Meeley, thank you for your help. I believe that would be all for today. Um..I'll let you know when I need assistance."

"Yes, Miss," squeaked Meeley and the House-elf was gone. Hermione turned to Snape, but before she spoke again, he lifted his hand.

"Follow me." He walked past her, his long flock bellowing as he went into Voldemort's study and stood next to a bookcase. She watched as he retrieved his wand from his sleeve and slowly pointed to the middle shelf. He whispered something under his breath causing the spines of a set of books to glow a bright green. The bookcase moved. Pushing itself back, then against a stone wall. "After you, Miss Granger."

Hermione slowly moved forward walking past Snape, then through an archway to reveal a pristine Potion lab. Shelves upon shelves held well organized potion ingredients, and cauldrons of different sizes and metals were displayed on the opposite side of a large work bench. "He has his own personal lab?"

"Never mind that now." The bookcase behind Snape slammed shut causing Hermione to cautiously move away from her Professor. "Afraid, Miss Granger?"

"No...just...slightly intimidated, I suppose." With a simple shrug he continued.

"We must improve your Occlumency, if we are going to make this happen. You need to make sure that anything that is spoken between us stays that way. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I agree, but I told you. He won't-"

""_He_ knew, Miss Granger!," snapped Snape. "The Dark Lord knew that you and Potter were hiding in Forest of Dean." Hermione's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"How do you think I knew the first day we met?"

"I-I don't know, but...If that's so, why didn't he come after us?"

"True love," he mocked in a sickly sweet tone. Hermione narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Do please use that brain of yours Miss Granger." Hermione turned her back to Snape; she didn't want to look at him. She leisurely paced the room taking notice of the well organized ingredients, all clearly labeled and perfectly lined up next to each other. Her thin fingers moved across the labels. _Daisy, Dandelion Root, Death-Cap, Dittany, Doxy Egg, this is relaxing. _A tiny smile appeared as she continued to read and ignore the other person in the room. _Dragon claw, Dried apple, Dried fig, Dried Pear. _ Her fingertips traced over the last word sparking a memory to play in her head. _I don't believe I have ever heard anyone debate with themselves over a tin of fruit._

"Tin of fruit," she whispered. Snape raised a curious eyebrow in her direction. "If he heard my thoughts through the locket, he must have heard Harry's and even Ron's." Hermione bowed her head and watched as her tears made small puddles on the polished wood bench. "I'm so tired of crying." Hermione lifted her head as the sound of footsteps drew closer to her. Her eyes meeting his as he leaned against the potion bench.

"The Dark Lord mentioned your whereabouts to me, but I was not privy on how he acquired this information. Not until the first day we met here."

"I guess we can assume that is how he knew Ron left." Snape only nodded.

"Why didn't he go after us if he knew where we were?"

"It seems your ward magic is impeccable, Miss Granger." She felt her lip twitch at his statement.

"Nice to know I'm not completely stupid."

"Insufferable, yes. Stupid...no." Hermione snorted and silence filled the room.

"Professor?" Snape motioned for her to continue. "Did you...see Harry destroy it?" She watched as her former professor walked away, placing his hands behind his back, a site she was all too familiar with through her years of listening to his lectures.

"I'm not entirely sure of what I witnessed Miss Granger, but whatever...was attached to that locket, it is no more."

"Harry did it," exhaled Hermione. "I knew it, the way he reacted."

"What do you mean reacted?" Asked Snape as he turned once again to face her. She opened her mouth, then closed it. _What are my other options? He proved himself, didn't he?_

"The locket is...was..._connected_ to him."

"In what way, Miss Granger," replied Snape suspiciously.

"In a..._Horcrux_ type of way." Hermione watched as the color slowly faded from Snape's face. His chest started to move quickly and was noticeable through his dark robes. "You see, a Horcrux is created after committing-" Snape raised his hand causing Hermione to stop.

"I am aware of what a Horcrux is Miss Granger!" he snapped. "_Children_? He sent bloody children!"

"Professor?"

"Do you not understand the implications of this? Do you not understand what this means?"

"I am perfectly aware of what this means, Professor!"

'Are you so sure?" Hermione moved closer to the dark wizard.

"Immortality." The word caused him to stop. His face conveyed so much emotion, even more than his discovery of her relationship with Voldemort. "You might not have much belief in him, but I do. Harry can end this war. And with what you told me, he figured out a way to destroy them."

"Them? There's more of them? How many?"

"We don't know for sure, possibly five or six, but three have been destroyed, including the locket from yesterday."

"What were the other two?" _You might as well keep going._

"Tom Riddle's diary and Marvolo Gaunt's ring. The same ring that cursed Professor Dumbledore's hand." Snape roughly rubbed his eyes before pushing his fingers through his long dark hair. His reaction caused her stomach to turn. She had never witnessed him this distressed. It was alarming.

"How did you do it? How did you help Harry destroy it?"

"He didn't do it," replied Snape. Hermione tilted her head in confusion.

"I thought you-"

"Mr. Weasley destroyed it."

"Ronald?"

"Yes, it seems your friend should also be credited for saving Potter's life too?"

"Saved his life? Harry? Is he-"

"He's fine, Miss Granger."

"How did Ron figure out how to destroy the locket?" She asked in disbelief.

"I believe it was you who figured out the way and I only lead him to it." Hermione felt her eyes begin to sting with her tears.

"The sword?" Snape nodded his head. A whimper left her throat and her arms enclosed around the Headmaster. She could feel his body stiffen from the contact, but a simple "thank you" was not enough to show how grateful she was for this. Hermione didn't know how she felt about Ron's return, but despite her harsh feelings towards the red-head, at least Harry wouldn't be alone. Hermione removed her arms from around him, leaving her hands on his shoulders. "They will make it, I know they will." Snape raised his hand, using his thumb to gently wipe away the tears.

"I thought you said you were tired of crying." A delicate smile stretched across her face as more tears slid down her already moistened cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14: In Magic's Name

_**Pamela RR,**_

_**You're not only a friend, but a damn warrior. Thank you so much for your help!**_

* * *

Hermione closed the oversized book that rested heavily on her legs. Her forehead pressed hard against the worn leather cover, breathing in her favorite scent. Well, her second favorite scent. She enjoyed taking a few moments after her reading to just rest. To let the information she read soak through her brain. Her drowsy brain. Between Snape's brutal Occlumency lessons, potion making, and her nightly research in the Malfoy library it was getting a bit difficult to stay focused. She was constantly doubting herself and her will to stay strong. _I can do this. I know I can. _A mantra that still played in her head more often than not. She continuously reminded herself that she only just figured out what she wanted moving forward, but _how_ to achieve it was the hard part! Hermione raised her head, having her eyes now focus on the small window in her library. She has caught herself these last few days drifting from her research and instead letting herself stare outside. It wasn't as if she missed being outdoors, but the view from the manor was lovely and she noticed how it brought her some comfort. Every window she looked out had a beautiful view, whether it be hills in the distance or the gardens surrounding the pristine estate. It was the same feeling she would get when she would stare at a painting or a photograph when her parents would take her to the London museums.

A corner of her lip twitched at the thought of her parents. _Don't do this to yourself. _She missed them dearly and guilt pained her within her chest. _I had to protect them._ Hermione choked out a breathy laugh_. Protect them from what now? Torture? A monster...a...lover? _Before she could let her eyes unleash the tears she had sworn off, she stood from where she was sitting, raising her arms high above her head to stretch her aching limbs.

Sitting in the same spot for hours was a bad idea, but once she started a book, she refused not to finish it. But tonight was different, she had a promise to keep. A promise she made to a very determined house-elf. On queue, Hermione smiled a genuine smile, as the familiar pop of Meeley was heard coming from her sitting room.

"Good evening, Meeley," said Hermione, walking confidently into her sitting room.

"Oh, Miss! Are you ready?"

"I am. Lead the way," she said, with a quick nod. Meeley instantly grabbed her hand and lead her to Voldemort's way more spacious bathroom. Upon entering, Hermione's smile quickly dissolved taking notice of the single chair and a pair of sharp shiny scissors displayed on the velvet cushion. _I can do this._

* * *

"Almost done!" An excited Meeley squealed, moving her hands through Hermione's hair.

"Wonderful, Meeley," replied Hermione, making sure to keep her eyes closed just as Meeley requested. To be honest, she could give two Knuts about her hair, but still the reveal was making her a bit nervous. _This is for Meeley, you can do this. _It truly was the least she could do since the house-elf had helped her sneak into the Malfoy library for the last four nights. She would have hoped for more time, but she or Meeley couldn't take the risk tonight, not when he was due to return. And although it was only a short period of time, she had managed to read a handful of books. Books she was sure would be able to aid her with her plan to keep both Harry and Voldemort alive. So, of course, it was only fair to keep her end of the bargain. Not to mention, the vast collection of women's clothing that was now hanging opposite of Voldemort's own wardrobe courtesy of the eager to please house-elf.

The day after Meeley took her measurements his large closet magically filled with a variety of clothing including robes, dresses, trousers, jumpers, and shoes. The closet now looked balanced on each side, the only difference being the color spectrum. The sight of the abundant amount of clothing made her anxious and very uncomfortable, the feeling only multiplying when she discovered the cabinet drawer filled with sleepwear and undergarments. Every piece completely devoid of white cotton, a fact Hermione did finally look past when Meeley surprised her with jeans and t-shirts. Hermione was grateful for the gesture since robes were definitely not her favorite.

_Yes, this is for Meeley. _

While Meeley's hands maintained their movement against her scalp. Hermione could feel her body slowly melting into the chair. It had been ages since she's actually been to a hairdresser, so Meeley's tiny fingers massaging her head was indeed a pleasant surprise. However, the feeling didn't last long.

Hermione's brain started to drift again, this time, to letters, then words, then sentences. One book seemed to come up more often, but the thought of reading the dark rituals again made her feel queasy. _Moste Potente Potions _seemed like a children's book compared to _Curre Ritualia Rubrum. _Blood magic was indeed horrifying and completely foreign to her. Her only experience was the oath she shared with Voldemort and she didn't have to do much thanks to the damn cut that was on her hand. _Rituals Run Red_. The title itself made her feel uneasy. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Meeley's voice.

"What? Sorry, Meeley. I didn't hear you."

"Meeley asked, why you have not used your new soaps."

"Oh" Hermione opened her eyes. "Um, why do you ask?"

"Meeley makes sure Master has what he requests. You smell of his soap."

"I suppose I simply"..._miss him_, Hermione shook that statement from her head, "grab what I see first and use it. But I'll definitely make sure to use one of those new soaps you brought me. The rose scent is very lovely...and the clothes...are too. Thank you."

"Yes, good, Miss." Hermione hated to admit how much she missed him. _Pull yourself together, Hermione. It's only been four days! Going on five. _She assumed the soap was a way to remind herself of him. The spicy sweet scent on her skin created a sense of comfort when she got wisps of it throughout the day.

Hermione's eyes focused on the window in front of her, using the scenic view to slow down her thoughts and enable her brain to focus on something else besides words and longing feelings for _him_. She loved watching the dusk approach, the purple sky leisurely morphing into a shade of midnight blue and the stars making their full appearance.

"December 31, New Year's Eve."

"All day, Miss," giggled Meeley.

"December 31?" Hermione scrunched her nose, then suddenly gasp. "December 31...1926."

"Excuse me, Miss?" Hermione looked at the house-elf with wide eyes, then calmed her expression.

"Oh, nothing Meeley. Are you ready for me to take a look?"

"Yes, Miss! Meeley is so happy! Close your eyes!"

"Alright," Hermione followed the elf's request and closed her eyes. She could feel the chair turn on its own to now face the large mirror over the sink vanity.

"Open!" Hermione opened her eyes, but before she dared to face the bathroom mirror, her attention was locked on the small clumps of chestnut curls that lay scattered around the floor. _Fuck me! _When her eyes finally met her reflection, she bit down hard on her lip, it was the only thing she could do to prevent the outbreak of laughter that threatened to escape her lungs.

"So, pretty," breathed Meeley, before snapping her fingers and magically making the hair on the floor disappear. "Meeley will prepare dinner now." Without another word she was gone and Hermione again focused on her reflection in the mirror, but this was cut short as the sound of the bathroom doors swung open catching her off guard.

Hermione's eyes moved to the other reflection in the mirror, his dark robes were a contrast to her bright red jumper. The color only a few shades brighter than his eyes. Before any words were spoken this distance between them was filled and his mouth pressed firmly against her own. His tongue stroked the seam of her lips willing her to open her mouth to him. Her arms moved around his waist, as his hands weaved through her hair. When they finally took in air, Hermione spoke.

"Happy birthday," she whispered, within the small space between them. Despite the fact that they just shared an incredible snog, his eyes narrowed from her remark and he pulled away from her embrace. Hermione watched the sneer began to form on his face. But as soon as it started, it stopped. Instead, he tilted his head to the side, then very slowly, to the other side, as if he was unsure of what was in front of him. _What in Merlin's name! _Hermione could feel herself getting angry. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when he raised his hand in a silent command.

"What in Magic's name have you done to yourself?"

With this, Hermione remembered why she was standing in the bathroom and an outbreak of boisterous laughter filled the room. Wiping the tears from her eyes she could see him still standing there, his face deprived of any emotion.

"Why, I have no idea what you are referring to." Hermione tossed her hair back, doing her best to ignore how her hand passed through air rather than the thick curls she was accustomed to, before casually walking past Voldemort into his room.


	15. Chapter 15: Hot And Cold

Hermione barely made it past the bathroom door before she felt his arm wrap around her waist, pushing her towards the bedroom wall. She caught herself with her hands, pressing firmly against the barrier for support, while his body leaned against her back.

"Are you upset with me?" asked Hermione, the feeling of his warm breath tickled her ear as he lowered his head and inhaled her hair. He moaned. The familiar sound making her close her eyes and melt deeper into his embrace. She basked in the feeling of his hands roaming her curves. She missed his presence, his power, and of course, _his hands. _

"Is there a reason I should be upset with you?" he continued, tracing his lips over the delicate skin of her neck.

"You looked as though you were going to curse me when I mentioned your birthday."

"No one wants to be reminded of such trivial nonsense."

"I do. It's important when such things are remembered."

"And why is that?"

"It just is."

"Ah, such an intelligent answer." Hermione could feel the smirk of his lips against her throat, but it wasn't enough for her to move away. She missed him and wanted to feel as much of him as she could. "You smell lovely."

"I smell like you."

"Precisely." There was something extremely stimulating, _sexy_, in his arrogance or perhaps it was his mouth nipping at her skin. Hermione's arousal intensified when his wandering hands reached the hem of her jumper, tugging on the garment before slowly peeling it off along with her camisole. His face returned to her neck, making his way to her ear. "Turn around," he whispered, slightly moving away from her body. Hermione obeyed his instructions, turning around slowly to face him. "Perfect," he whispered, before his lips dropped to hers and his hands moved to to cup her breasts. She moaned. His touch was exhilarating, the ache from the pressure bringing a delightful sensation to her already needing body.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, his cold fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps as they made their way closer to her sex. Hermione nodded in response. The anticipation of him discovering just how ready she was for him was enough to make her come, but she forbade her body from doing so. "No, dearest. I want to hear you say it." His gentle command sent a savage quiver throughout her body. _I need you. _

"Yes," she sighed. Feeling his long fingers unbuttoning her trousers. "I've missed you terribly."

"Show me," he challenged, grazing a finger along the silk band of her knickers. "Show me how much you missed me..._witch_."

There it was, that word. _Witch_. Her favorite term of endearment and he knew it. She pushed down her opened trousers revealing the gold colored lace and silk knickers that were selected for her. She watched him hungrily, his eyes lingering on her, before gradually pushing down the garment, granting him the full view of her form. Hermione reached for his hand, placing it below her navel. Her breath caught in her throat when the burn of his icy fingers reached their destination. He moaned. Hermione's head dropped back against the wall, riding the small waves of pleasure as his lengthy finger expertly found her entrance and his thumb caressed her swollen clit. His handy work was starting to draw out a multitude of sharp breaths from her. She was incapable of stopping the fierce grinding of her hips. Her only thought was to keep fucking his hand, needing it to liberate her head and body from the aches, tiredness, and strain it had endured over the last four days.

"Oh, d-don't stop," she pleaded, gasping for air. The addition of his second digit thrusting into her wet heat caused Hermione's brain to go blank. A phenomenal experience only he could give her.

"Come," he growled. The word was all that was needed to push her over the edge, her hands dug into his robe covered arms as her walls clenched tightly around his fingers. Her eyes shut, relishing in the mixture of ecstasy and magic as it traveled through her body with a sweet tasting vengeance. Her groan ascending to scream.

"Beautiful." His movement slowed gradually, allowing the last ripples of her climax to cease naturally. The sound of his voice caused Hermione to open her eyes. She was back in the room, back in his presence. There was a silent moment shared between them. She had so many questions to ask him, so many things she wanted to know. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to push back those questions and Snape's confessions. He looked too exquisite and he wanted this time for them.

"I...believe I was supposed to show _you," _she said, cupping the side of his face gently. She could see the want, need, and even warmth radiating from his eyes. _My ancient god. _She raised herself onto her tiptoes, pressing her lips softly on his. "What can I do for you?" She asked, pushing down his outer cloak to reach his robe. She slowly unbuttoned the top of his robe, peppering kisses down the length of his neck while inhaling his masculine scent. He moaned. _I'll never get tired of that sound_.

"Don't stop touching me," he exhaled, closing his eyes.

"I'm positive," she said, placing small open mouthed kisses along his clavicle, "I can oblige." Without another word Hermione switched their positions, pressing Voldemort's back against the wall. His eyes widened slightly, but he corrected his expression quickly. She continued her explorations down his body, silently thanking him for the fact that he wore nothing underneath his billowing robes. _Excellent._

Making it down to her knees, his cock greeted her proudly and ready. This was completely new for her, but she was confident it was something she was well capable of performing. It can't be that hard. _Suck; no teeth, right?_ She chanced a glance up from her position, his ruby eyes were focused on her as his chest moved up and down from the intensity of his breathing. _I can do this._ Hermione moistened her lips, then licked from the base of his shaft to his tip, making sure to keep her eyes locked on his.

"H-Hermione," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, I will never stop touching you." She moved her head forward, but then, she stopped, "Oh, just one more thing," her eyes met his once again, with a smirk on her face, "Happy birthday, _my Lord_." With that, Hermione's lips slid down his length.

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened from the chill of a cold breeze tickling her nose. Sitting up in bed, she turned to face the brass clock on the nightstand, its hands displaying fifteen minutes past one in the morning. Turning her head, Hermione realized the space next to her was empty and the glass door leading to a small balcony was slightly ajar. That explained the chill despite the large fire warming the room. She moved from the bed, making sure to wrap herself with the long cashmere robe that hung from the bed's post. As she made it to the door, her eyes immediately caught his silhouette sitting on a single chair looking out into the distance. His leg crossed neatly over the other, while his hands rested folded in his lap. This was the image of him that Hermione always visualized, whether it was in an abandoned church or in his bed. The moonlight provided him the perfect light. Hermione stepped away from the door when she felt the tremble of her lip, trying to stop the emotions flooding her insides. She was in _love_ with him. She was fine to admit she cared for him. Wanted him even, but to finally say it, that _word_. It only provided her with burden. _Is he capable of such feeling?_

"Hermione?" _Fuck._ She swallowed her emotions down, using her intermediate skill of Occlumency to block them away before she answered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't disturb me," he said softly. "Come here." She made her way to him, watching as he moved his leg, and offered her his hand. Hermione raised a brow. "Oh, now come, pet. You and I know how many times you've been on this lap. Hermione rolled her eyes, but sat down, enjoying the warmth of the warming charm she felt as she snuggled into his body. "Something is troubling you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Don't lie, Hermione. You're awfully terrible at it. You can always use a potion to grow it back." Hermione snorted a laugh.

"I'm sure you're perfectly aware that vanity is not one of my flaws, besides-" A small smile formed on her lips. "I like it." Hermione sat up and shook her head. Her brown curls now ending past her chin instead of down her shoulders like before.

"Then what is plaguing your mind?" Hermione licked her lips. She didn't want to ruin this time between them, but she had questions.

"Alright...Did you communicate with Harry and Ron the way you communicated with me?"

"No," he replied with a smile. "I'm not interested in sexual gratification from men." Hermione huffed at the statement.

"That's not what I-"

"Communication implies an exchange. I never conversed with those halfwits through the locket." Hermione could feel herself heating in spite of the cold.

"Perhaps not conversed, but spoke." Hermione quickly removed herself from his lap.

"The most intelligent, yet...one of the easiest to pull away." Hermione turned her back on him to leave, but her body froze as the door slammed shut, preventing her entrance back into the bedroom. _I'm sorry, Ronald._ Hermione exhaled forcing her body to hold back the tears she refused to let go. The guilt rested heavily on her chest for all the times she cursed her best friend for leaving them. She knew how powerful the urges could feel when she wore the locket. She can only imagine the feelings he eroded within Ron. She straightened her back before facing him, the knot in her stomach grew tighter from the collection of emotions fighting within your body.

"You made Ronald leave us." Voldemort sneered from her declaration.

"Trust me, he didn't need any convincing. He's a weak excuse of a wizard who doesn't deserve the blood that runs through his veins. Not to mention he was struggling with his proximity.

"His proximity?" Hermione stared at him, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, how naive you tend to be, Hermione." She turned her head away. "I remember the thoughts that lingered in his air filled head. Quidditch, his pathetic home, and a familiar young woman with hair of chocolate curls." His hand moved to touch her hair. "There were times when he envisioned her lips on his. Even her lips on not so innocent places." She pushed his hand away. "The boy is quite...smitten with you. I suppose one might say...in _love_.

"Stop," she muttered in anger. "Open the fucking door!"

"I'm not finished," he hissed. His hand moved to her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "He had many fantasies and not just of a carnal nature. Do you want to know his favorite?" She could feel the fury in his magic engulf them as his hands moved to cup her face. "His favorite was of you, _dearest_...with a belly swollen with his child!" Tears finally escaped her, not having the will to keep them in any longer. She wept for the loss of what might never be. What could never be. She knew she didn't love Ron that way, but he loved her that way and she would never experience that pure adoration of being loved in return. _What am I doing?_ The bitter night air was suffocating her. She didn't want to be there right now, she didn't want to be around _him_. "How dare you weep for _him_ in front of me? After you so willingly give your affections to me? Your promises-"

"No more!" she exclaimed, the sound of shattering glass echoed through the cold air silencing Voldemort. Hermione pushed her hand through one of the window panes, clicking the locking mechanism to open the door. Upon entering, she walked to the bathroom, followed by a trail of blood in her wake.

* * *

_**Thank you Pamela RR! I couldn't have done this without your help.**_


	16. Chapter 16: On His Knees

_**Smut**_

* * *

It only took a split second for Hermione to jolt out of her lethargic state. "Damn!" The witch quickly grabbed a flannel, carefully cleaning the blood from her hand. She winced a few times, accidentally hitting the tiny slivers of glass that were embedded in her skin. She quickly searched through the drawers, clumsily spilling the contents everywhere, trying to find a way to remove the glass. However, the loss of blood was taking its toll, making her dizzy. Hermione leaned against the counter and slid her way down to the floor. _Much better_. She closed her eyes, trying to soothe the blaze within her. Yes, she could admit to herself, she loved the snake face son of the bitch, but the thought of punching his face was bringing a warped, yet satisfying sense of serenity. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Are you quite finished?" Hermione's short trip to tranquillity ended and her attention shifted to the wizard leaning comfortably against the door frame. His serpentine face holding an expression of indifference as he stared at her. Hermione was angry with him, but her body was too weak to point her finger or argue. "_Maybe later," _she thought, closing her eyes once again, allowing the woozy feeling to continue down her body.

"Sorry, it might take a bit longer for me to bleed out the rest of the way," snickered Hermione. Voldemort stepped closer to her. Picking her up roughly from the floor and setting her down by the sink.

"Drink."

"Trying to poison me? I think that's not allowed. Remember? Blood oath thing."

"If I wanted you dead a simple _Avada Kedavra_ would suffice."

"Ah, yes. You're excellent at that one."

His face was passive when his gaze met hers. "Indeed I am...now...drink." Raising the vial to her lips, she tipped the contents into her mouth, scrunching her face from the distinctive bitter taste of a pain potion. After a minute or two, he took hold of her hand. She watched in interest as he meticulously waved his wand over her hand magically extracting each piece of glass from her skin. He moved her hand over the sink, grabbing another bottle and pouring it over her hand. She flinched from the sting, gripping the counter tightly to prevent herself from screaming while the Essence of Dittany closed her wounds.

"Drink, all of it." Hermione took another small vial from his hand quickly downing the liquid. She easily identified the potion by its sickly sweet taste. Blood Replenishing potion. She should know, Snape had her continuously brewing the foul, but vital solution.

"Do you usually go around savagely pummeling objects," he asked, wetting the flannel and removing the dried blood from her hand. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and attentively lowered herself from the counter, mindful that her head was still a bit fuzzy from the cocktail of potions in her system. Her body stumbled forward when her bare feet hit the marble floor, but his arm was instantly around her waist preventing her from falling. She turned her head, pressing her nose into the softness of his robe. His scent caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter. Her hand started to move up his chest, but before it reached his face, she withdrew, dropping her hand to the side and moving away from his body. Hermione made her way to the bedroom, pulling a throw from the end of his bed. She wrapped the soft blanket around her, turning on her heel towards the door that lead to her rooms.

"Stay here." Hermione stopped, turning to see him remove his robe. The ink colored silk fell fluidly to the floor, revealing his pale lithe form. "Come here." Hermione shook her head, moving instead to the wingback chair in front of the large fireplace. She sat down, curling her legs underneath her body. Her eyelids started to fall, but abruptly shot open when she felt the cold vice of his fingers around her ankle. Her body shifted to protest the intrusion; however, the scene before her left her breathless. The light from the fire behind him kept a shadow in front of him. His form majestically outlined by shades of orange as he stood before her...on his _knees_. She stayed silent watching him move one of her legs down from the chair, then the other, placing her feet firmly on the floor. His cool hands trailed up the back of calves stopping behind her knees. He yanked her forward, causing the upper half of her body to slide down and press harder into the back of the chair. Hermione couldn't suppress the moan from her lips as one of his hands forcefully undid her robe, permitting the fabric to fall to the sides of her body. "Open," he hissed. She willfully obliged, spreading her legs open to divulge her glistening cunt to him. His head lowered and his hot tongue traced the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, leaving a wet trail reaching her aching sex. She arched her back, savoring the movement of his tongue. He lowered himself further, placing her legs over his shoulders as he continued to devour her. Hermione so badly wanted to close her eyes and melt in the sensation, but the view of him below her was too empowering to not watch. _Oh, Merlin! Never stop! _She felt the magic tightening deep within her, ready to release. She wanted to feel the electricity of the magic they create swallow her completely.

"Make. Me. Cum," she commanded, thrusting her hips forward, keeping one hand on his head, while the other groped the armrest of the chair. With her demand, the addition of his fingers sent her over the edge. Gasping for air, her eyes finally shut and she wailed, as her body convulsed from the waves of rapture and magic coursing deep inside of her.

The sound of her heavy breathing filled the air just as the last ripple of her orgasm faded away. She felt drained, positive her limp body couldn't possibly move from the support of the chair beneath her. The sound of another person's breathing caught her attention, momentarily forgetting that she wasn't alone, Hermione opened her eyes.

The view of him kneeling before her was producing a primal desire to stir. She wanted to attack him, dominate him, consume him. Her eyes met his, lingering on the dark shade of red before traveling lower to witness his tongue licking her arousal from his lips. _Fuck me! _In a flash, her small hand was wrapped around his long throat, pushing him to the floor to straddle his hips.

His nostrils flared, but he didn't remove her hand even as she pressed further into his flesh. Hermione grabbed his cock with her other hand, sliding its head devilishly slow through her wetness. He moaned. His reaction only made her want him more as she continued to tease him. When his hands eventually found her waist, she stopped her ministrations by taking hold of his wrists in each of her hands. Voldemort opened his eyes watching her. He was breathing quickly in and out as his eyes filled with want. _I got you. _Hermione lowered herself down pinning his arms to the sides of his head, then burying her face in his neck taking in his familiar scent.

"Do you want me?" she whispered in his ear. He didn't answer her, but moaned as she rocked her hips harder against his erection. "I didn't hear you."

"Yes," he hissed under his breath. Hermione's face was now directly over his, lightly moving her lips across his.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes," he hissed again, this time louder. "I want you." Hermione raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Good," she said, lifting herself back up and placing his hands on her breasts. She began to move up and down, adjusting to his size and finding her rhythm as she rode him. His hands squeezed her tits, triggering her to move faster. Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at him, she loved the look on his face, his eyes were tightly shut and his breathing was heavily laced with his moans. She knew he was close. She worked her hips harder, clenching her core tighter around him, bringing them both into shared gratification.

She lay over him, their sweaty bodies pressed close to one another as they tried to catch their breath. Before she knew it, he was sitting up, her legs still straddling his lap as he cupped her face, pulling her closer to capture her lips. She deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt the tug of magic in her belly and upon opening her eyes they were back in his bed.

"Mine," he whispered, breaking away from her lips. Hermione nodded her head in agreement, pressing her forehead against his.

"Yours," she agreed, then moved from his lap to lay next to him. Her body felt limp and her eyes were heavy as she started to drift to sleep. His arm moved around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

"Goodnight," he whispered, tenderly rubbing his face in her soft hair.

"G-G'night, love," she breathed, too exhausted to notice the tension that surged through his body.


	17. Chapter 17: Twitch

"Damn!" Hermione's shout echoed through the lab. She stood from her seat, pacing the room back and forth. The headache was throbbing in her skull from the toll of pushing Snape out during their Occlumency lesson. She was completely unprepared for his invasion, but part of it she knew was her own fault; she was too busy thinking about Voldemort. _Damn him! _She flopped back down on her stool; the note he left two days ago burned into her memory.

_Away until Friday._

_That's it! Three fucking words after the night we shared!_ Hermione gently rubbed small circles at her temples, hoping the soothing motion will ease the ache.

"Here, take this," said Snape, presenting her a vial in his outstretched hand. Hermione raised her hand taking the offering and downed the entire contents in one shot.

"I'm disappointed in you Miss Granger." Hermione raised her head, her forehead wrinkled in confusion while the potion did its magic. "Do you think it wise to so easily accept _and_ consume a potion without first identifying what said potion is? What if I handed you a vial of poison or worse...Veritaserum?"

"If it were Veritaserum then it would be colorless and odorless."

"And if it were poison?"

"Then I suppose I'll be dead." Snape closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Insufferable-"

"Yes, yes. Insufferable Know-It-All and all that nonsense," huffed Hermione. "I'm sure you're aware that I know what our pain potion looks, smells, and tastes like. I brewed over a dozen batches of it within the last two days. Hermione raised her hand, still slightly bruised with yellow patches on her skin, and pushed the loose curls away from her face. Snape's scowl deepened at the sight.

"I had to make sure. My intention wasn't to-"

"Drill through my brain like a bloody Jack Hammer? You didn't have to force yourself into my head, I told you what happened." _Well, only the window part of it. _When Hermione met with him earlier that afternoon he furrowed his brow noticing her hair, before swiftly grabbing her hand to assess the damage. She told him she was fine, but apparently he used this evening's Occlumency lesson to dig deeper.

"Perhaps not, but I wanted to make sure _he_ didn't-"

"And if he did? What could you have done about it? I told you what happened, there isn't any reason to lie to you. I'm already in the pit, Snape." He nodded his head in understanding then moved to pull out a small tin cylinder from the storage cabinet.

"I have a paste that will work to get rid of the bruising completely." He placed her hand on his raised knee, gently smoothing the paste onto her skin. Hermione swallowed from the purely innocent act. Her eyes drifted from his curtain of raven hair that hung over his broad shoulders, to his long elegant fingers, tenderly massaging the paste into her bruised skin. "At least it shows how much you've improved."

"Hum?"

"Your Occlumency, you've gotten better at kicking me out. It's what one might call...impressive." Hermione removed her attention from his hands to meet his dark eyes.

"And what would you call it?" Snape tilted his head as though in deep concentration.

"Not bad," he replied in a deadpan tone, but the corner of his mouth twitched. _There it is._ Something that she seemed to notice more of during their study sessions. The first time he half smiled made her gasp, which in turn made him stop. Who knew seeing those small reactions from him would change her view of the intimidating wizard.

"I think that is probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Keep it up and you might receive a 'decent'." Hermione laughed at the remark, only laughing louder when she noticed another twitch in the corner of his mouth. "On that note, I believe we're done for today."

"Yes. Dinner should be ready and I think I've had enough of you in my brain for tonight." She stepped out of the lab, through the bedroom and into her own sitting room where a small table with a dinner spread awaited her. Snape followed her out and headed directly to the fireplace, pulling out his small bag of Floo powder from his robes. She wasn't sure if it was their interaction in the lab moments ago or perhaps even her loneliness, but as soon as Snape's fingers reached into the bag, she knew she didn't want him to leave. "W-will you stay and have dinner with me?" _Damn, where did that come from? _Snape opened, then closed his mouth, then opened it again. "You don't have to. It's just-"

"The Dark Lord isn't here, perhaps?" Hermione watched his familiar scowl appear on his face, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Perhaps, or maybe just someone to talk to. But...if you'd rather go dwell all alone in your dungeons, then so be it." Hermione turned her back on the Headmaster and sat down at the table, pouring herself a glass of red wine and placing her napkin on her lap. It took only a minute for Snape to join her across the round table and she poured him a glass of wine to match her own. "There you go, that should help you with your fucking attitude," she said with a sugary grin.

"Now, Miss Granger is such a language necessary?" He provided her with another twitch of his mouth.

"Please, call me Hermione and it _fucking_ is." The two of them looked at each other, taking a drink from their glasses.

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant. Hermione enjoyed speaking to Severus (he gave her permission shortly after insisting he call her Hermione) about topics other than war, potions, and even Harry. Of course, even if such things were not mentioned, he was adamant with keeping their talk under a _Muffliato_. Making sure to cast the charm again when they moved to the couch by the fire.

"It was a horrible experience for a thirteen year old." Severus quietly laughed into his wine glass. "It's not funny, but I suppose I have you to thank you for fixing me."

"It took Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledore to convince me I needed to. I was too incensed at the fact you stole from my store rooms to even consider."

"You were going to leave me as a giant walking cat?"

"Indeed. Serves you right for stealing." Hermione gasped, her eyes widened with shock. "Calm yourself, M...Hermione, you would have turned back...eventually." They both laughed recalling how Hermione even developed the urge to lick her fur before Severus gave her a potion to lesson the effect of the Polyjuice accident.

"Severus?"

"Yes," he replied. Hermione was upset with herself for disturbing the man. He looked so relaxed with his head resting against the back of the couch as his long hair hung free over the edge. He had removed his outer robes hours ago and now only in his black trousers and white oxford shirt. The view was so different than the snarky professor she had grown up with. Yet, it didn't make her feel uncomfortable in any way. It was almost refreshing. He finally turned his gaze over to her direction, she didn't realize she took so long to answer. "I don't know where he's at. He only informed me to check on you and continue with my tutoring until his return."

"I suppose my question is about his return. Do you know what event is occurring this Friday night?" The question made Severus sit up straight, his stare not leaving hers. "I assume you saw the note when you caught me off guard?"

"Away until Friday," he whispered, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his large nose. "Why are you asking?"

"Because whatever this event is, is the night he is going to inform his followers of me." Hermione watched the color drain from his face, his heavy breathing becoming noticeable though his white shirt as his chest moved up and down. She was caught off guard again when he reached his hands over grabbing her own.

"Listen to me. I need you to continue practicing with clearing your mind. Do you understand?"

"Of course."

"I know you are capable of this. Keep those walls strong. You have no wand to defend yourself and your only defense will be that head of yours. I don't know the Dark Lord's intentions for this."

"_He_ will not let anything happen to me, Severus."

"Are you sure of that?" Hermione made sure to look into his eyes, wanting to make sure her answer was clear.

"Yes." Severus looked away from her grabbing his robes and heading towards the fireplace.

"I will try to come see you tomorrow morning. Monday is the beginning of the semester and I need to prepare-" Hermione heard him swallow in the silent room. "Before the students return." She wasn't sure how the school was functioning that year since she, Harry, and Ron booked before the start of the school year. Hermione couldn't imagine the fear and stress that the majority of the students and staff would suffer at the hands of the new regime now within Hogwarts' halls. She could see the tension in his shoulders and the stiffness in his back. Hermione moved closer to her former professor, outreaching a hand to place on his shoulder to indicate some form of support, but as he lifted his head to speak, she immediately froze. Her hand in the air slightly above his shoulder, while his black eyes stayed focused on hers. She blushed. She felt the heat rise from her neck and spread across her face. _Um, shit_. Not knowing what to do and her brain somewhat stuck, her body reacted by sending her arms around his shoulders to embrace him. They stood silent standing there before the fire until he finally spoke.

"This is quite-"

"Awkward, I know." Hermione removed her arms, standing face to face with Severus. She was about to apologize, but the smirk on his lips prevented the "sorry" from forming.

"I was going to say unexpected, but being the Know-It-All that you are, I have to agree your choice of word is more accurate." She smiled at his response. "Hermione...I need you to take this." She watched as he conjured up a glass vial, opened the small bag of Floo powder and dipped the container into the bag. The small container held enough of the gray powder for one Floo trip. "If for any reason you need to leave, use it and for fuck's sake, make sure you go somewhere safe." Hermione took the vial from his hand, placing it inside an antique green vase on top of the mantel. Throwing a pinch of the powder in the fire, the flames turned green but before stepping in Hermione stopped the wizard one more time.

"What is happening on Friday?"

"Nothing important, really." With that, he walked into the flames and was gone.

* * *

**_Thank you to everyone for reading, following, and commenting! I truly appreciate the support for this story. Another shout out to Pamela RR, thanks for all your help!_**


	18. Chapter 18: Happy Birthday, Severus

_**I was going to cut this up into two separate chapters, then I told myself, nah. Enjoy.**_

_**Thanks again Pamela RR!**_

_**Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.**_

* * *

Severus wasn't able to make it back on Sunday and it wasn't until the Wednesday before the gathering that he finally showed up. With Hermione's persistent questioning and her refusal to continue their lesson, Severus finally caved in and admitted that the event was actually a very small dinner in celebration of his birthday.

"_A birthday party?" She asked in surprise. _

"_Yes, like I said before, nothing important." Severus shrugged his shoulders which made her huff._

"_What is it with dark wizards and birthdays?" Severus raised a curious brow, but she waved her hand in the air for him to forget it. "Never mind...does he usually celebrate his followers' birthdays?" _

"_No, not usually, but I'm assuming this was the opportunity he needed to introduce you to his inner circle."_

"_How many people will be there?" This time Severus huffed. "I'm not entirely sure. That's why it's important for you to stay-"_

"_Constant vigilance." _

"_Indeed." _

After Severus left, Hermione quickly called for Meeley, hoping that she could provide her with more insight on who exactly might be attending Severus's birthday. Unfortunately, Meeley didn't have any information to share, only that she received a note stating to escort Miss Granger to the dining room at seven o'clock on Friday. Hermione didn't want to press the house-elf any further. The way Meeley was wringing her hands, it was an obvious indication that the small creature was nervous, not for herself, but for her. Hermione couldn't help the ache that formed in her chest for the little elf. She didn't want Meely to be anxious for her, so Hermione figured a distraction would be the best way to calm both their nerves. And it would be a useful distraction. Hermione went into the large closet to find her backpack. Deep within a side pocket she was able to find three Galleons, four Sickles, and two Knuts. She knew she had a bit of money in there due to her, Harry, and Ron finding it safer to shop in Muggle stores when they needed to.

"_Meeley, can you help me?" Hermione stupidly grinned when Meeley's eyes grew large like saucers and she jumped up and down, excited about the prospect of doing something. _

"_Yes, yes, Miss. What can Meeley do for you?" _

"_I need you to purchase a few items for me. Can you do that?" asked Hermione, placing the coins into Meeley's tiny hands. _

"_Of course Miss, but Meeley don't need money."_

"_Well you see, it's for a gift, so the money should come from me." Meeley nodded her head in understanding and waited as Hermione wrote out a short list for her. Once the list was in Meeley's hand she disappeared. _

Hermione smiled, holding up the chunky waffle-textured scarf she had just completed. Meeley had done a brilliant job of selecting for her a small assortment of yarn and the tools she needed to start and complete the task. Hermione laughed at herself thinking how Meeley even managed to give her back some change which consisted of two whole Knuts. It had been a while since she tried knitting anything and was pleasantly surprised when her hands remembered a pattern as she worked the needles. The project was indeed a great distraction, something to occupy her mind before tonight's birthday celebration. Also, it helped to keep her from thinking about Voldemort, who she hadn't seen or spoken to in a week. Hermione shook the thought out of her head, placing the scarf in a small box along with two glass vials and a note. She knew _he_ would be there, but figured it would be best to keep all of her emotions at bay. She refused to look unsettled or _weak_ in front of them when she entered the room.

Hermione added the last finishing touch to the gift, wrapping a red velvet ribbon she had removed from her hair. With one last look in the full length mirror, Hermione took in her appearance. The midi length velvet dress was truly lovely, with its straight neckline, spaghetti straps and side slit, which seemed longer due to the lace-up stiletto heels that adorned her feet. At first, she did feel a bit exposed not having her long curls to cover her shoulders and back, but she refused to let a bit of skin get in the way. Right now, she felt powerful and if she was going to be pushed into a room full of people that hated her and she hated in return, she wanted to make sure she didn't blend in.

"Miss looks pretty." The sound of Meeley's voice caught Hermione's attention.

"Thank you Meeley, I appreciate that. You did a wonderful job helping me. Who knew eyeliner could be that difficult?" Meeley smiled at her comment and disappeared to reappear on a chair next to Hermione. The house-elf raised her hands, readjusting the small gold comb that held up a side of Hermione's hair, then ran her tiny hands over the soft red velvet material making sure that no lint had dared to fall against it.

"Miss is ready?"

"Yes," she said, grabbing the gift and taking hold of Meeley's outstretched hand.

Magically, Meeley and Hermione were suddenly at the end of a walkway, leading to a pair of open doors where Hermione heard voices and even tiny interruptions of laughter. She closed her eyes taking deep breaths then exhaling. _Of course they will have to gather before heading to dinner! Fuck me!_ Hermione turned her head and lowered her gaze.

"Thank you again Meeley," she said, offering the house-elf a smile. "I can go the rest of the way." Meeley bowed, then disappeared. The repetition of her heels clicking against the marble floor caused her whole body to vibrate. _You can do this, you can do this! _Hermione slowed her steps, allowing herself a moment for her mantra to leave her head. She concentrated, making sure to clear her mind, shoving her thoughts and emotions behind her brick wall.

"Good evening, Hermione." Recognizing the familiar baritone tone, she turned her head. The sight of Severus waiting against a wall gave her a surprising sense of calm. His robe was tailored perfectly to fit his long frame and the subtle silver stitching looked impeccable against the ebony material while a sliver of his silver shirt peaked from his collar. He looked quite handsome in his own way she thought.

"Good evening Severus and happy birthday." Hermione smiled, handing him the gift. Severus took it. His long fingers stroked the soft velvet of ribbon that matched the color of her dress.

"You didn't have to," he whispered, his dark eyes meeting hers without any indication of emotion. But despite his high collared robe, she noticed the bobble of his Adam's apple.

"Perhaps not, but I wanted to."

"Thank you," he replied, tapping the box with his wand. The gift shrank to the size of his palm before he placed it in his robe pocket. "The Dark Lord has already announced that a _guest _would be joining the festivities tonight and informed the others that I have left to escort you in."

"Did he-" Severus shook his head.

"He gave no name." Hermione nodded her head in understanding then squared her shoulders, wrapping her hand around Severus's offered arm.

"Let's not keep them waiting," she said, stretching her lips in a tense grin.

Reaching the entrance of the drawing room all noise seemed to cease. Hermione's grip tightened around Severus's arm, recognizing the faces of the others in the room. Eyes reflected hints of shock, disgust, anger, and she dared to say lust. However, her attention to this was lost when her eyes found what they were truly seeking. A short distance away Voldemort sat in a throne-like chair, his eyes focused only on hers. He didn't move, but she watched as his eyes traced the length of her body all the way down to her pointed heels. The act was subtle, but she could feel the burning from his gaze. As if removing himself from a trance, he stood from his chair making his way towards her and Severus.

"My most loyal, our guest has arrived," called Voldemort. The small group moved closer, encompassing her and Severus. "I believe an introduction is not needed, but, nonetheless, allow me to formally introduce, Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione dipped her chin in greeting.

"Thank you, V...mm…," she continued to smile, "My _lord_, for the invitation." _Good one, Hermione! _

"How generous!" Hermione turned her head to meet the glare of Bellatrix Lestrange. The look on her ashen face showing nothing but pure hatred and disgust. "I daresay, Severus must be thrilled that our lord has bestowed such a gift. Not only a young one, but Potter's Mudblood whore." Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to stop the extensive list of curse words threatening to lash forward. Instead, her smile grew and she turned her attention back to Voldemort. Silently waiting _and hoping_ that he would defend her in some way from the vicious slur.

"Now, Bella, there is no need for such unpleasantries." The sound of a bell rang in the room halting the exchange. Narcissa Malfoy dressed in elegant midnight blue robes moved to the center of the room, her hands neatly folded in front of her before she addressed the group.

"My lord, dinner is ready to be served," she said with a slight bow of her head.

"Excellent, Narcissa," replied Voldemort. "Miss Granger, I will escort you to your seat." Hermione snorted in her head as though she would even consider allowing him the gesture. _No need for such unpleasantries? That's it? _She once again stretched her lips providing her lover a Snape worthy smirk.

"With all due respect, _my lord. _ I believe my escort tonight is Severus and I would not want to disrespect my companion, being that tonight is in his honor." Hermione turned to Severus whose eyes widened slightly while the sound of startled inhaling filled the room. "Ready?" With a gentle tug, Hermione pulled Severus along with her, disregarding any response he might have as they walked into the dining room.

"Your Gryffindor stupidity is going to have consequences," he mumbled to her.

"Well, if push comes to shove, it's a good thing we brewed plenty of pain potion," she whispered. "No need for such unpleasantries? Can you believe that?". Severus grunted, pulling out the first chair on the right of the table, prompting Hermione to stand and not sit. When he made his away around the table to stand by the chair across from her, he mouthed the word "insufferable", causing her to genuinely smile at him. The rest of the group followed shortly standing next to each chair. Narcissa Malfoy was directly to her right, followed by Lucius, then Rabastan Lestrange. Across from her, Bellatrix stood to the left of Severus, followed by Corban Yaxley, then Antonin Dolohov. She knew all eyes were on her. She even noticed a mental tug from someone, but kept her eyes down on the immaculate table spread. Whoever it was stopped suddenly when Voldemort entered the room. Moving towards the head of the table, he sat, cueing everyone to sit down. And, as if at Hogwarts, food appeared in front of each person, a bowl of soup accompanied by a glass of dark red wine. Not hearing the clatter of silverware, Hermione raised her head, observing everyone's eyes focused on the head of the table. She turned her head, meeting his crimson stare that was directed towards her. His face was stoic, but she knew he was furious about the scene she caused just moments ago. His eyes moved away from her, taking his glass and raising it towards Severus. The group followed suit, each raising their glass.

"To Severus."

"To Severus!" Severus responded with a quick bow then took a drink from his glass.

"Enjoy," said Voldemort and as if on cue, spoons dipped into soup and conversations filled the room.

"So...Mudblood_." Not again! _Hermione looked at Bellatrix waiting for the dark witch's insult that was bound to come. "Excited about tonight, eh? I'm sure Severus here can't wait to show you just how useful a good whore could be." Her comment made a few of the others laugh.

"Bella," muttered Narcissa. "Enough."

"Oh, Cissa. I'm just trying to have a conversation with our _guest_." Hermione dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"Yes, I'm sure all fine conversations consist of the word 'whore'." Hermione smiled. "Tell me, _Mrs..._Lestrange, have you ever heard the phrase 'the pot calling the kettle black'?" A few of the men stifled a laugh with their napkins. "Maybe not, it's a Muggle thing." Hermione playfully tapped a finger on her chin. "Oh, I have it! How about...it takes one, to know one." Hermione turned her head darting a brisk smile to Voldemort before savoring another spoonful of her soup. Her look didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix.

"You dare!" Bellatrix stood, pointing her wand towards Hermione.

"Bella, stand down and sit," hissed Voldemort. "I will not warn you again." A warm tingle of satisfaction filled Hermione when the witch snarled at her one last time before taking her seat. _About fucking time, prat! _

Her spot on the window ledge was ideal, not only helping her to keep her distance, but the view of the Malfoy estate was best under moonlight. Not to mention, she was also able to see everyone from sitting in the corner. She breathed out, feeling relieved that the rest of the dinner went on without any other incidents. Narcissa Malfoy had even invited her to view their library (if their lord permitted, of course). It was tempting not to tell the beautiful witch how much she already admired their library and the smart furniture choices. Especially the peacock blue couch near the far end window. Hermione smiled to herself, fantasizing about reading a heavy book while drowning in the comfy cushions.

"Hello, again." Hermione's train of thought stopped when her eyes met the light blue eyes of said witch.

"Hello, Lady Malfoy." The blonde witch sat opposite of her on the window ledge.

"Please, you may call me Narcissa. May I call you, Hermione?"

"You may call me anything you like, as long as it isn't Mudblood or whore."

"I believe that request can be fulfilled, but I can't apologize for my sister or behavior. I'm certain Bellatrix couldn't resist her outburst. There's another witch around and another witch equates to a threat." Hermione thought back to the night Bellatrix begged Voldemort for his attention. _Did she get what she asked for? Did she finally warm his bed again after so many months? _Hermione could still feel the crazed eyes watching her from across the room as she spoke to Narcissa. Bellartix's dark form not once leaving the side of her Master.

"I'm not sure what kind of threat I can be. It's obvious I'm not armed." Hermione held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Hermione, we both know that hiding can only get you so far," Narcissa smiled. "And we both know exactly where you lie your head down every night."

"And what will one do with such knowledge?"

"Nothing at all. Just a friendly reminder that threats come in many forms, whether a wand, spell, or...red dress." Narcissa stood up from the ledge. "I must continue my rounds. Perhaps tea sometime?"

"Can you guarantee the absence of your beloved sister?"

"Yet another request that can be fulfilled. Goodnight, Hermione." With that Narcissa was gone, floating between her guests with bows and smiles. Hermione smirked, thinking she might have a whole new opinion about Lady Malfoy.

"Something amusing?" Asked Severus, looking down at her.

"No, just thinking," she replied. Severus's eyebrows raised to his hairline. "Don't worry, I have it under control." Moving to sit on the arm of the couch next to her, Severus looked confused for a moment, then slid his hand inside his robes. Pulling out the gift Hermione gave him earlier that night, Severus looked around the room, before once more looking towards her.

"Shall I?" he whispered.

"You shall," she whispered back, standing up to face him. Truth be told, she was anxious he wouldn't like the scarf, but hopeful he'd be understanding of the effort it took her to create it. Severus tapped the gift with his wand and the box magically grew to its original size. His long fingers started to tenderly pull the velvet ribbon to undo the bow.

"It's as though I'm undressing you." Hermione's breath caught in her throat, her eyes steadily leaving his hands to meet his face. _What?_ Severus's cheeks flushed a pale pink. "I-I, forgive me, Hermione." Severus looked around the room. She presumed he was making sure no one heard the slip of his tongue. "I'm afraid I might have indulged in a bit more firewhisky then one should." Severus started to rise from his seat, but Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, preventing him from leaving.

"It's alright, Severus," she said softly in an attempt to ease him. "Open your gift." Severus adjusted the collar of his shirt, then finished untying the strand of ribbon from around the box, pulling out the folded sheet of parchment where his name was elegantly written on the front. He chanced another glance at her, before opening the letter.

_Severus-_

_I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to replace what I __nicked_ _borrowed from your stores. Perhaps in another five years, I'll replace the robes I set on fire during my first year at Hogwarts. Although, I'm aware, you're aware about the ingredients, the latter might be a surprise. Happy birthday!_

_Your Insufferable-Know-It-All_

An unfamiliar, but delightful sound escaped Severus's lips while he looked at the vial of powdered bicorn horn and shredded boomslang skin. Hermione joined his laughter as he rolled the small jars in his palm. "Now, I couldn't afford a full bicorn horn or a sheet of boomslang skin, but the apothecary informed my buyer that these were just as good. Besides, I didn't take a full horn, just...a nub." This made Severus snicker again and Hermione decided she liked the sound very much. Apparently his laughter was also unfamiliar to the others in the room. It wasn't until Hermione looked up from Severus that she realized the small group had surrounded them, including Voldemort who had made his way next to the Potion's master.

"Will you not share your...merriment with the rest of your party?" Severus stood up.

"Forgive me, my lord. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"There is nothing to forgive Severus. The Dark Lord is only curious about this sudden change in your demeanor." Hermione had to turn her head slightly, hiding the roll of her eyes from the use of Voldemort speaking of himself in the first person.

"Hermione has surprised me with a gift, nothing more, my lord."

"Is that so, _Hermione_?" asked Voldemort, emphasizing her name, while removing the note from Severus's possession. Hermione bit her lower lip, furious that he ruined the moment due to his jealousy. The others might see his actions as being cautious, but Hermione knew better. _Prat! _Voldemort opened the letter, Hermione watched as his jawline tightened from the words she wrote. "How _touching_," he said, with an imitation grin, placing the piece of parchment in his robe. "It's getting late and you had a long week Severus, I think it's best your celebration comes to an end. Don't you?" Severus, placed his hand on his chest and bowed to his master joining the rest of the Death Eaters exiting in the room.

"Oh, Severus! Don't forget this," said Narcissa grabbing Hermione's gift that was accidentally left behind.

"Thank you, Narcissa, but-" Severus narrowed his eyes with uncertainty, looking down at the chunky material in the box.

"I figured your birthday gift needed something more," said Hermione, walking past Voldemort to remove the scarf from the box. "I know black is your usual color of choice, but...I thought I'd take a risk and be a bit more daring." Hermione placed the dark grey scarf around Severus's neck, tossing an end around his shoulder. "I hope the color isn't too eccentric for you." Hermione smiled when she saw the corner of his mouth twitch, before presenting her with a stiff bow and leaving the room. Hermione heard multiple cracks of _Apparition_ beyond the door, indicating that everyone followed his orders. She started to follow suit, making her way to the door, until she felt Voldemort's long fingers encase around her wrist.

"No _dearest,_ we have some matters to discuss."


	19. Chapter 19: Muggle Brutality

"It's rather late, perhaps our discussion can wait until tomorrow? Well, if you're here in the morning that is." Hermione smiled, turning again towards the door.

"Sit," he demanded, pulling her across the drawing room and forcefully sitting her down in a chair by the fireplace. He turned from her as he stood, staring into the crackling flames. She knew he was angry. The thinning of his lips and slight baring of his teeth gave away that much while his hands gripped the vast mantle in front of him. A combination of heat and cold surrounded her causing her exposed skin to tingle and her hands to tremble while she leered at his profile. His silence was maddening, but she didn't want to speak. The quietness between them was palpable. She was about to give up and say something, but stopped herself when he finally moved. He lowered his head, shaking it side to side, before turning his gaze towards her. Her lips parted, but he simply raised a hand to her, gesturing her to stay silent. He moved from his spot, slowly making his way to the chair across from her. He sat in the chair like a throne, his ramrod posture pressed against the back while his arms took advantage of the armrest.

"I believe I was clear when I said the celebration was over." Hermione frowned, then noticed movement in her peripheral vision. Turning her head she caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair leaving the massive dark frame above the mantle, soon the Malfoy ancestor was followed by a mass exodus of other family members and pets that made a home along the walls of the drawing room. With a flick of his wrist, the doors to the room shut with a bang that vibrated through the near empty room. Folding her hands in her lap, she crossed her legs, the soft velvet of her dress fell to the side, revealing the length of long leg. She quickly moved the fabric back over skin, readying her stance for the dialogue of wicked words that were sure to come out. His scarlet eyes stayed on her face, then traveled down her covered leg crossed at her knee. "I hate to admit anything is difficult for me, but tonight did test me most aggressively." Hermione said nothing, only keeping her eyes on him. "It was difficult for me to keep my eyes off you. In fact, I believe it was difficult for _anyone_ to keep their eyes off you." Voldemort smirked and another round of silence filled the space between them.

"I'm certain inviting Harry Potter's Mudblood best friend to a Death Eater's party is cause for people's attention."

"Perhaps," he said, reaching within his robe, pulling out the note she witnessed him stowing away earlier. She had to admit that she knew she was treading on thin ice when she snubbed his arm in front of his minions for Severus. Hermione's memory of writing the letter played behind the wall in her mind, thinking of anything that was written to cause Severus any trouble, but nothing came to mind. She made sure to keep it short, only recalling distant memories that didn't involve Voldemort. Well, _directly_ didn't involve him anyway. Everything in her life revolved around him since she made friends with Harry.

"Read," hissed Voldemort, his eyes locked on hers as she reached over and took hold of the letter. Looking down at the parchment within her hands, Hermione began to read out loud, however stopping before she reached the end. _Your...Your Insufferable-Know-It-All. _She wasn't sure how she should be feeling at this moment. Fearful? Angry? Or humored how he had placed such power behind such a small word. A word she used hundreds of thousands of times whether in essays or letters home. She would not apologize for it, she had no malicious intention behind the valediction. The note was for Severus, not him. _Severus? Oh, Merlin! Please don't let him endure anything because of me! _Raising her head, his eyes met hers like piercing red hot daggers.

"Finish it," he snarled. Hermione kept her eyes on him as the words left her mouth.

"Your Insufferable-Know-It-All." Instantly, he was up from his seat and snatched the paper from her hand, crumpling it in this fist, before tossing it in the fire.

"Your. Your!"

"Allow me to make sure I'm understanding you correctly." Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "You're upset not from my refusal to be escorted by you, not by my reaction towards Bellatrix, and not this slightly scandalous red fucking dress, but that?" Hermione pointed to the crumpled paper burning in the flames next to them. "A bloody sign-off? Do you honestly think that I'm shagging Severus?" He filled the gap between them, placing his finger under her chin, so her eyes met his.

"Do you deny it?" he asked.

"Of course, I deny it!" she said, pushing his hand away and standing. "It's you creating some distorted narrative in your head about me. About me showing a simple act of kindness towards someone I have grown to know." He moved closer to her, his proximity so close his robe swept across her feet. The coolness of his hands numbed her cheeks, pulling her even closer.

"You care for him." The remark was not a question. She felt no need to lie to him. Besides he would know if she were.

"Yes...but not in the way you assume."

"I will cut off his hands if I find out they've touched you."

"He's never-" Her skull felt like it would crack under his weighted presence. She could feel each chip of rock fall away, dropping into the dark cavernous space in her head. "Stop! I told you, don't do-" She had to do something, she needed him out. Hermione would never consider herself a violent person, but sometimes, certain actions were necessary and the element of surprise was her only weapon. Hermione bent her fingers in towards her palm and squeezed in tightly, pulling her arm back before reaching her target.

The pain in her head transferred to her hand, but she didn't care, it was completely worth the rush. Even if that short lived high faded when a sudden crippling pain hit her chest. She fell to her knees trying her hardest to suck in the air her body was refusing to take.

"Breathe Hermione, it will pass, breathe," he whispered, into her ear, pressing her back into his chest while his arms encased her. She could feel him breathing in and out, guiding her to follow his respiring. "That's it, in and out. That brain of yours momentarily forgot about our oath, dearest." Her lungs filled with air and the warmth of his arms soothed her like calming balm. She turned in his arms to face him, her eyes made their way to the pink mark against his white flesh, right where her blow had landed.

"I hurt you." She knew it was wrong, very wrong. Yet deep down, she felt a sense of might that her tiny hand could cause the powerful wizard even just an ounce of pain. Voldemort raised a non-existent eyebrow, tilting his head as though examining her.

"Yes, such Muggle brutality is known to be painful." Hermione nodded her head in confirmation.

"Damn blood oath," she huffed. "Punching is a no-no; however, invasion into one's head doesn't count as hurting someone. Idiotic." Her thumb traced the thin curvature of his bottom lip, then moved to stroke the tender skin that she marked. "I don't want this anymore." She felt his body tense. "Let me rephrase," she quickly added, cupping his cheek. Hermione's heart started beating faster while watching him close his eyes and lean into her palm. "You will no longer hurt me." His eyes opened. "You know that disappearing on me hurts, your false accusations hurt, your over dramatics hurt, and you invading my mind hurts. You will no longer do these things."

"I cannot make any promise to you, Hermione."

"You don't have to, because I can make a promise for the both of us."

"Coming from your lips, it sounds more of a threat." Hermione gently removed herself from his arms and stood. Making her way to the door, she paused, turning to face the dark wizard who was now standing.

"Because it is," she replied, leaving the room and enjoying the sound of her heels as they clicked against the marble floor.


	20. Chapter 20: Bathroom Break

The warm rose scented steam filling the room easily brought forth a sense of calm. Hermione corked the bottle of the rosewater bubble bath, placing it back with the collection of scented fragrances Meeley insisted she needed. Removing her robe she carefully stepped into the bathtub, only hissing once before finally settling in the hot comforting water. She hummed with pleasure, enjoying her own little oasis tucked within the confinements of exquisite white marble. The bathtub had become her place to escape and it usually was exactly what she needed to clear her head. However, this morning, the beautiful getaway still couldn't hold back the weight of the past couple of days still lingering in her mind. Hermione exhaled, thinking about him. He didn't leave this time, but made sure to keep his distance. The night after their confrontation ended with him coming to bed without saying a word. The next morning he stayed in his study working away, then at night once again joined her in bed without a word leaving his lips. She wasn't angry at him for it, nor did she think he was angry with her, there seemed to be a silent agreement, allowing an illusion of space between them and she couldn't fault the decision. There were many things said that night and only time could help smooth out the wrinkles.

"If he only knew," she whispered to herself. It took everything in her being to walk out of the room that night, to keep her back turned away when he joined her in their bed. She had wanted nothing more than for him to have slowly removed the beautiful velvet dress from her body. To have his hands trace the path of the material as it fell to the floor. For him to do the wicked things she knew he was capable of. Hermione's eyes closed at the thought of what could've happened that night.

An image of his long fingers gently pulling the thin straps of her dress down her shoulders caused Hermione to whimper. Another image of his eyes showing a sense of shock as he discovered she was bare underneath except for a pair of silken lace black knickers. A pair of knickers that hugged her hips and arse perfectly. Another whimper left her mouth as she lowered her hands to squeeze her taut nipples. Hermione continued the descent of one of her hands over her slick body. Her knees now surfed from the water as she moved herself to the shallow end of the tub, planting her feet to the bottom. Her quiet whimper turned into a moan when her fingers reached their destination. The circular motion of her fingers against her sensitive clit was tantalizing while she envisioned him thrusting harder and deeper inside her. "Yes," she breathed, gyrating her hips to increase the intensity of her ministrations. "Oh, oh-"

The splash from the water hit her face, awaking her from the delicious fantasy that was playing in her head. _No, no, no! _Hermione opened her eyes, her breathing so heavy within her chest it almost hurt. Voldemort stood before her, looking down into her face. Her offending hand now captured within his own. Their chests moved in a synchronized pace. Her eyes lowered, following the droplets of water that fell from his milky skin as they dropped back into the pool of water. Water that sinfully ended right below his Adonis belt.

"I-I _want_ you so badly," she whispered. Voldemort stepped closer to her, the heat between their bodies mixing impeccably with the steam encasing them. He slowly raised her glistening fingers to his lips, his eyes darkened with need, as his tongue slowly licked the mixture of water and arousal from her hand. He moaned. The lustfulness in his face was so beautiful, she was convinced her body could climax without further assistance. Lowering her hand from his mouth, he guided it back in the water, using his body to press her harder against the edge of the tub. He lowered his head.

"I want to see you come for me," he hissed in her ear. His hand still held hers as he guided her fingers through her tender folds. His other hand weaved through her damp hair, pulling it while he moved her fingers deep inside her, making sure not to ignore her clit with his own thumb. The view in front of her, completely erotic. Wholly better than any fantasy that manifested in her head. _Oh, Merlin! _

"Y-Yes," she moaned. "Don't stop."

"Yes, witch. Show _me_." Hermione wrapped her free hand around the back of his neck, pulling him forward so their lips to meet. The heated kiss unleashed the buildup that nested in her core. Her muffled cries echoed throughout the bathroom, drawing out her orgasm while he consumed her moans without stopping the pumping of her fingers.

When her body started to calm, his kisses became surprisingly gentle, allowing her to catch her breath between his endearing pecks. The tenderness was too much. The simplicity of his feathering lips ignited her passion again. She wanted him desperately inside her. She needed more. Dragging her nails down his back, then around his hips, Hermione reached for his hard cock, relishing from the sounds of his moans as she stroked his impressive length.

"I need you inside-" Hermione yelped. Before she could finish her statement, Voldemort's quick reflexes had her over the tub's edge and her tits pressed firmly against the cool marble. Hermione buried her face deeper within her folded arms as the pressure of his tongue against her flesh sent mischievous shivers down the length of her spine. The feeling of the muscle collecting the droplets of scented water across her back created the most exquisite sensation to gather between her legs. She spread her legs further apart for him anticipating his thrust. Her lover did not disappoint. Sounds of the splashing water and slapping of their skin musically filled the room while he drove his cock deep within her. The animalistic roar that escaped his lips had her screaming with pleasure as she clutched him tighter, milking him over the edge while he cried out her name.

Hermione was too tired to move, so instead, she stayed there enjoying the feel of his weight on her, despite the hard floor she was pressed against.

"Are you comfortable, dearest?" Hermione smiled. The question reminded her of their time shared weeks ago. _Weeks that feel like months._

"Quite the opposite, really," she teased.

"Good." Hermione laughed as his arms wrapped around her and the tug of his magic took them away from her oasis.

"Ogling at me doesn't change what you see," said Voldemort, opening his eyes from his presumed kip. Hermione looked down at him, her head resting on her raised elbow. Hermione smiled. After their vigorous bathing session this morning, the pair had ended up in bed neither one showing any indication of leaving it.

"I wasn't ogling, simply-"

"Thinking." Hermione shrugged her shoulder. "When am I ever not?"

"Ask."

"Perhaps, I don't have any questions for you," she replied, her eyes avoiding his gaze.

"Very well-"

"But since you insist," she said, sitting up in bed and crossing her legs. Hermione's brow furrowed thinking about the right question or maybe even questions to ask. Of course, she had a million, but to spoil the intimacy occurring between them at this time would be unbearable. She refused to go back to unspoken words or arguments that lead to disappearances. Hermione lifted her hand to his face, gently trailing her fingertips down his jaw. "Was this done intentionally?" He didn't pull away from her affection, his only movement a subtle shift from underneath the covers. She knew he was aware of exactly what she was asking him, but the silence was starting to weigh in.

"No," he said, covering her hand that now was positioned on his chest. Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it immediately when he started to speak again. His smirk was a clear confirmation that the question was not yet answered. "No, this was not done intentionally. Do I frighten you?" He took her hand, moving back to his cheek, where she lightly stroked the hollow flesh.

"You did," she answered honestly.

"And not anymore?"

"Your actions frighten me, not your appearance." Hermione lowered herself back into their cocoon of blankets, curling herself around his body.

"Magic is power, Hermione. And when one can tease, push and manipulate its boundaries, there is always a price to pay for it. Something I was and am willing to forever do." _Whether mind, body, or soul it seemed._

* * *

**_Thank you Pamela RR for your help and thank you to everyone who continues to follow me on this journey. The support has been truly amazing and I cannot stop sending out my thanks enough. _**


	21. Chapter 21: A Walk Outside

_**Thanks again for all the support on this story and another big thanks to Pamela RR.**_

_**Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.**_

* * *

Hermione slammed the book shut that rested heavily on her legs. Despite the macabre content held within its aged pages, she made sure to mark her spot. She had found this particular book weeks before on one of her nightly ventures to the Malfoy library and it had taken her longer than usual to complete it. Blood magic was tricky, frightening, and extremely fascinating; however, she could only handle so many fine detailed descriptions of ancient rituals. Rituals that involved dismemberment, organ collection, or the precise movement of one's hand to easily separate skin from muscle. _Definitely not on the Hogwarts syllabus. _Hermione removed the book from her lap, focusing her attention on another glorious view which could only be expected from Malfoy Manor. She pressed her shoulder against the cold window, admiring the clear sky over the hill tops. Visiting the library without sneaking to it at night was a much better experience. Of course, she relied on Meeley this morning to take a look before she came down. Since she was now an "official" guest, quick visits to the library had filled in her week. She just made sure that no one was around when she did visit. She didn't have her wand and her right hook could only go so far. Hermione exhaled.

Even with the library's treasures surrounding her, her thoughts went to her friends. The image of Harry and Ron trying to survive somewhere out there made her chest ache. She imagined her friends trying their hardest to figure out their next steps. Their only goal to take down the dark wizard who murdered Harry's parents and caused so much grief to others. A wizard she can so easily touch without hesitation.

Her only small connection to them was Severus and she hadn't seen her brooding friend in a little over a week. She was worried about him, ashamed at herself for forgetting him whilst wrapped in the embrace of her lover's arms. She could only hope that he was alright, wishing that Voldemort's jealousy didn't turn into some kind of awful punishment.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." Hermione quickly turned to the familiar voice. Her chocolate eyes met a set of black.

"Severus?" Hermione was on her feet with her arms wrapped around his long neck. "Are you alright? What happened to you? I've been thinking about you. It's been so long." Severus released her arms from around him and squared his shoulders.

"I am perfectly fine, _Miss Granger_ and I'm here to continue our lessons." Hermione furrowed her brow for a moment, then instantly nodded her head.

"Very well, Professor. Where should we begin?"

"Follow me." Hermione followed the bellowing tails of Severus as they left the library only then noticing he was also wearing a cloak. Severus led her to a glass door that faced a large garden. In the distance she could see a row of small identical greenhouses. When Severus opened the door a pop sounded next to them.

"Your coat Miss."

"Oh, of course. Thank you Meeley," replied Hermione slipping the dark plum peacoat over her.

"This way." Severus' step started to slow and their pace turned casual as they walked side by side towards the greenhouse. "Are you alright Hermione?" He asked quietly, pulling out a familiar scarf and wrapping it around his neck. Hermione smiled, noting the gray was absolutely the perfect choice. It stood out nicely against his custom black attire and pale skin. "I thought it wise to keep my distance until told otherwise."

"I'm fine, Severus, but please tell me what happened after the party." Her smile faded when he didn't answer right away. "Please." Severus discretely looked around their surroundings.

"He's not here," she said.

"I'm aware, he summoned me before his leave." Hermione raised a curious brow.

"He informed me to continue our lessons. It would seem he has moved past the incident of last week." Hermione stood there waiting for him to continue, she needed to know if any retaliation was aimed towards Severus. Knowing the wizard she loved, she knew Severus would not have been ignored for her careless actions.

"And?"

"I believe you can imagine what happened, Hermione." The softness in his eyes made her turn away from his gaze.

"Severus, I-I'm so sorry," she whispered, feeling warm tears fall down her cold cheeks. "It wasn't my intention to get you in any trouble."

"Don't be," said Severus, tilting her chin up towards his face. His thumb swept across her face, cleaning a tear from her cheek. "It wasn't the first time and I'm positive it won't be the last time I'll be hit with the Cruciatus Curse." Hermione shook her head. "I guess the silver lining to all of this is that you're now able to visit the Malfoy library."

"What?" asked Hermione, drying the rest of her face with her coat sleeve.

"After he finished...being a..._merciful_ Lord." Hermione rolled her eyes at the statement. "He asked about your progress in your studies. I showed him your improvements in ingredient preparation and your skill at brewing my assigned potions, but you still faced limitations without your wand. I informed him until you are able to acquire one, that perhaps it will be best to study theory. He agreed and preferred you have access to the Malfoy library versus sneaking off in the middle of the night when he is away." Hermione stopped in her tracks with her jaw hanging open. "Why on earth would he not know, Hermione? I believe I was perfectly clear when I told you that house has eyes and ears," he replied with a stern tone.

"He didn't say anything to me or...Meeley. Oh, Meeley." Hermione turned to go back to the house she needed to make sure Meeley was ok. She didn't notice anything different about her little friend. But then again, she was too busy shagging the wizard who could have brought her champion so much pain. Hermione felt Severus's long fingers grab hold of her wrist.

"She's fine. The Dark Lord didn't approach or punish your house-elf." Hermione felt relief, knowing her friend was safe. She wanted to correct him that Meeley is not her House-elf, but now was not the time. "I wasn't punished again for your nightly adventures Hermione." She nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't need an apology from you. Just use that large head of yours and think before you speak. There's going to be a time when a shag won't get you out of your deeds. Close your mouth, Hermione. You look like a fish and I need your help harvesting some herbs." Hermione snapped her mouth shut and proceeded to follow Severus. When they made it to the greenhouse, she stopped before entering.

"Did he give you a reason? You know for..."

"Besides the fact that after each Cruciatus he cited the definition of "your" and expressed how fortunate I am to not be hanging from the end of my new scarf," he answered. Hermione didn't miss his dead calm sarcasm. "No."

"Damn him," huffed Hermione, shaking her head slightly. Severus raised a dark eyebrow.

"If he wanted a bloody scarf that badly he should've just asked me." Hermione finally entered the greenhouse but not before seeing the corner of her friend's mouth twitch. The small gesture enforcing just how much she missed him.


	22. Chapter 22: Surprise

_One must have been given the offering. Given is a very important word to consider here. This could be by magical vow, contract, or even a simple verbal or non-verbal agreement. Now, I understand how this might sound a bit mundane, but how one is given an offering is entirely up to you. Be creative. Fear, intimidation, torture, seduction are all worthy strategies. I believe magic can be pushed. Pushed to boundaries beyond theories and education. How could one know how hard to push if never tried? Anything is truly possible when there is intent and, of course, a drop or two of blood. _

"Of course," laughed Hermione mockingly. "A little blood here, a little blood there, here's some blood, there's some blood, everywhere blood blood." She closed _Curre Ritualia Rubrum_, a book she continued to visit after already reading once before. However, this time around, she was able to read it without feeling uneasy or queasy from its elaborate details. Well, not quite, uneasy. She still bypassed the rituals themselves and stuck more to the theory of how blood works within these rituals. Placing the book on the small counter where she sat, Hermione jumped to her feet making sure to wipe her hands on her jeans from the loose soil that covered parts of the greenhouse. Looking out the windows she watched as the rain trailed down the clear glass; the sound of it pounding against the glass was relaxing in its own way. She had hoped that her break from gathering ingredients would be enough time for the rain to subside for a bit, but here she was stuck and happy that she decided to bring a book. Hermione took hold of the small basket containing the Dittany she promised Severus she would gather before he left a couple of hours ago. She smiled, then looked around the greenhouse. She was glad that Severus showed her the greenhouse earlier this week, even if she found herself covered in dirt after every visit. But it was a small price to pay for a new setting. Herbology was never her favorite subject and that was at no fault to Professor Sprout. The witch was extremely knowledgeable of her field. But whenever Severus started to explain the process of cutting a root or selecting the best leaves for his potion brewing, she couldn't help but listen to every syllable. _His hands are captivating to watch too. _Hermione shook her head at her own thoughts.

Voldemort had been gone, hence Severus's multiple visits throughout the weeks. He had a way of causing her to forget how much she missed Voldemort's presence. He had easily become a welcoming sight to her whenever he showed up in those long billowing robes of his. She looked forward to not only his teaching and demonstrations of proper technique, but also someone to simply talk to. Severus never mentioned his concerns out loud, only reminding her to keep her guard, but their shared knowledge about a certain young man in hiding became something that strengthened their friendship. She could easily recognize the slight worry in his eyes, whenever he informed her that there have been no changes to her friends' situation. But she knew there was more. Whenever she asked why he risked himself for Harry, he simply carried on with their lesson and ignored her question, especially questions about his personal interest in Harry. She felt in due time he would let her know his reasons, so for now, she would honour his decision to keep his secrets.

Hermione stood by the greenhouse door wrapping her coat tightly around her to protect her book and the Dittany from the heavy rain. Taking a moment to prepare herself she ran through the downpour feeling the weight of the water soak into the material of her coat. She managed to make it to the side door of the manor. Though thoroughly wet she was happy to see her cargo had no damage and was completely dry.

"Playing in the rain, Miss Granger?" Hermione's scream echoed throughout the foyer, causing Narcissa Malfoy to brace herself against the entry wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy. You scared me."

"It's fine dear, but that was not my intention."

"No need to apologize. It's your home, not mine."

"Is it?" said Narcissa under her breath. Hermione felt a sense of guilt roam over her. Yes. She knew Voldemort staying here was not her fault, but she was here. An uninvited guest invited by another. Hermione swallowed, the silence between them was starting to get unsettling, so she decided to talk.

"Your greenhouses are absolutely lovely. Severus showed me them a few weeks ago and I can't help but want to visit them. I believe the small greenhouse with the herb garden is my favorite place here, well, besides the library of course." Hermione laughed nervously. "Not that the manor doesn't have other amazing rooms too! I'm sure it does. Even though I feel the color scheme is a bit too dark for my taste. But what do I know? I don't think I have much of a valid opinion on decorating or fashion in that manner. Meeley is the one who picked out all my clothes. She has better taste than I do. It's completely ob-"

"Are you alright?" Hermione's head tilted to the side, confused at the comment.

"Y-yes, I...think so." The sound of Narcissa's delicate laugh took Hermione by surprise. She wasn't sure if she was glad the older witch found her babbling amusing or embarrassed she was being laughed at. Narcissa must have read the inner dialogue on her face because she quickly stopped and raised a manicured hand in surrender.

"Forgive me, Miss Granger."

"Hermione."

"Yes, Hermione. It's been awhile since an ounce of honesty has been spoken in this house. It was refreshing."

"Oh, well. I'm happy to help?" This made Narcissa laugh again. Hermione smiled, still not sure if she was worthy of such a reaction or even if what she said was indeed funny. "I should go to my room. I'm dripping everywhere."

"Do you mind?" Hermione watched as the blonde witch raised her wand towards her. Hermione's first reaction was to duck, but she slowly nodded her head in agreement. With a flick of her wrist, Hermione was dry and no longer quivering from February's rain.

"Thank you," said Hermione walking past the witch towards the small staircase that led to the upper floors.

"Hermione?" She turned to face the witch. "I believe I promised an invite for tea some time ago, but since it is rather late in the evening, would you like to join me for perhaps a glass of wine." Hermione was ready to decline the invite, but the woman in front of her seemed welcoming. Not at all the cold or superior witch she had seen on a few occasions.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

A glass of wine turned into three and Hermione was glad for it. Narcissa introduced to her an Elf made wine that was beyond anything she was accustomed to. Hermione could never fool herself that she had anything in common with the older witch, but the way Narcissa's eyes lit up when she explained the process and the history of beverage, Hermione couldn't help but listen and soak up the words. It also helped that Narcissa agreed the library would be fine to have their evening drink and even pointed out a book that spoke of the small wineries around the world that produced the magical grapes used.

"Fascinating," said Hermione, looking through the book as Narcissa explained how the Malfoy's own one of the small vineyards in France. "So they are not considered house-elves?"

"Well, they're indeed the same species, but these elves are-"

"Free?" Narcissa, tilted her head to think.

"Yes, I suppose. It is believed centuries ago an owner passed away without an heir or next of kin leaving the land and whatever estates he owned. Between that time, they bred and expanded across Europe surviving and living off the wages of their skill of wine making. There are only a few vineyards, that is why the wine is special."

"Why share it with me then?" asked Hermione. Her words didn't come out with malice, only curiosity.

"Why not?" replied Narcissa with a smile. We don't know what lies ahead, why not enjoy the time we have?" Hermione smiled at her in return.

"I don't think I could agree with you even more. I also think it's time for bed," laughed Hermione. Standing from her chair and stretching.

"I think you're right," replied Narcissa following Hermione's suite. "I didn't realize a few minutes could turn into hours." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you. It's nice to have someone to talk to." The two women walked outside the library, making their way up the main staircase, then turning into separate directions.

"Hermione?" She turned to acknowledge the older witch. She could see the weight of concern that lived in Narcissa's eyes. "Why are you here?" Hermione stared at the blonde witch, thinking of the right words to say. She didn't know the woman and a few glasses of heavenly wine didn't invoke a sense of trust either. However, Hermione could tell the concern was genuine.

"I made a promise and it was only fair I kept it." Hermione watched as the Narcissa she observed in her youth made an appearance. She watched her shoulders straighten and an air of nobility surrounded them.

"And you believe," she paused, "That _he_ will keep his promises? Whatever they may be." Hermione smirked.

"Not likely," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "But I'm confident I can make him follow through if needed." Hermione wanted to slap herself, but the words came out. A sense of power brought on by the liquid courage from earlier. She watched as the corner of the witch's lip twitched. _Does anyone actually smile around here?_

"Goodnight, Hermione. I hope we can do this again soon."

"Of course," replied Hermione. "Thank you again for this evening." Narcissa provided her with a nod before turning on her heel and moving down the dark corridor. Hermione made her way to her shared room, tossing her coat on an abandoned chair and removing her clothes. The bed was so inviting, begging her to come to it. But first, she made her way to the bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly.

The cool sheets warming against her skin was divine and she was glad that her head still felt a slight buzz. It was the night time that was the worst for her. She had things to do and Severus to talk to during most days, but during the night when she laid in bed, thoughts of him filled her head. Exhaling and relaxing her body, Hermione closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take her away.

* * *

"Um," she heard herself groan. Her hips started to move and press against the firmness behind the back of her body. Her eyes opened slowly in the darkened room, but she recognized the hands that moved tenderly up her sides removing her camisole. His mouth was warm as it trailed open mouth kisses up her spine; she moaned when his hands reached her breasts, taking them in his hands and lightly pinching her taut nipples.

"Y-yes," she breathed, following his lead when his hands made it to her hips, lifting her arse higher as she pressed her head into the softness of her pillow. She continued to move her hips when his fingers entered her wet core, pumping in and out of her. He moaned. The reaction caused her to feel even more aroused. She loved how her body seemed to know how to tell him she was ready for him. Ready to be filled by him. In a quick thrust, her body got what it requested. Voldemort's movements were precise and hard; fucking her as though it were necessary to live. It didn't take long for perspiration to cover her skin and the sound of their bodies meeting in that most intimate place vibrated throughout the room. Their movements were perfectly in sync as he continued to plunge deep within. Hermione could feel her climax building, she was ready to come and from his erratic movements he was close. They released a moan simultaneously. Hermione's high pitched cry and his, a beautiful deep, throaty growl. Breathless and tired, she basked in the filling of his weight against her back. Enjoying the feel of his hot breath against the back of her neck.

Hermione reached behind her where his head rested, wanting to touch his flushed skin. Grazing her fingers across his scalp she paused, trying to understand what was twisted between her fingers. _Merlin, what the fuck? _Hermione screamed out loud, just as she grabbed a handful of _someone's_ hair.

* * *

_**Another big thanks to everyone for their support! Reading the comments and reviews makes this shitty time a lot better. Thanks again Pamela RR and to the Guest user who asked for a promise - I promise this story will be completed. When? I don't know, but it WILL be. **_


	23. Chapter 23: A Familiar Stranger

Hermione scrambled to keep her footing as she quickly left the bed to push the curtains shielding the morning sun. Something was wrong, all wrong. Lowering her head she stared at the few strands of dark hair twisted around the base of her fingers. The sunlight highlighting the hair to hues of the darkest brown. Her heart beat violently against her ribcage; she didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to face whatever or whomever was in her bed. Their bed. _What have I done?_ The feeling of perspiration and the stranger's semen dripped from her body, making her feel queasy from the proof of what just occurred moments ago. A deep chuckle brought her out of her contemplation and she slowly turned to face the stranger.

At first, she didn't dare look him in the eyes and her attention went directly to his hands. Hands that didn't match the rest of his appearance. Hermione swallowed trying to relieve the dryness in her mouth. They were the hands that touched her on numerous occasions. The hands she missed, not the ones of this warm skinned stranger. Hermione made herself look into the face those hands belonged to. His hair was short and a soft black. The color, only a few shades darker than his eyes. Dark brown with..._red? _A tint of red that showed behind the darkness of his irises. Staring intently at the man, she was now able to notice the subtle similarities between this face and the face she fell in love with. _Fucking prick. _The guilt she was feeling was quickly morphing into anger and worse, embarrassment.

"For fuck's sake. What are you playing at?" asked Hermione moving cautiously towards the familiar stranger. Voldemort only smiled.

"_Dearest_," he replied. His voice was eerily the same, but coming from this form made Hermione shiver. "Are such vile words necessary?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her bare hips.

"Yes!" she shouted. "Such vile words are _fucking_ necessary!" Voldemort laughed again.

"Come here," he said, folding his arms and placing them underneath his head as though he hadn't a care in the world. Hermione didn't move, she could only glare at the naked man in her bed and the erection he was happily displaying. "Come. Here." He demanded again. Hermione shook her head without falter in her stance. Voldemort turned his head, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Are you deaf?" Hermione felt the heat rise her body, but she refused to be baited.

"_Alright then," _she thought, moving towards a chair and sitting down with a huff. She straightened her back and crossed her legs and her arms in defiance. She could see his jaw tighten as he rose to a sitting position. She watched his lip curve into a sneer, ready to spew another demand.

"I said-"

"If you wanted me to shag another man, you should've just asked," she interrupted with a sneer. "It isn't something I would have planned, but-" Voldemort promptly stood, the irritation in his dark eyes clear as day while he made his way closer to her. The view of his masculine built was almost painfully arousing. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep her eyes on his face. But the pull of the muscle underneath his skin was too enticing to not ogle over. His body was the same, yet vastly different. Hermione could admit that fuller lips, skin with color, and, of course, a nose did wonders for him, but still...Hermione could feel an ache in her chest. It wasn't _him_. It wasn't the hairless alabaster skin or the sharpness of his bones her body had yearned for. Her thoughts became distracted when she felt his fingers under her chin, raising her head to look at him.

"How _dare_ you say such-"

"Remove it," she said. The request made his brow wrinkle, but his dark eyes didn't waver. "Remove...whatever glamour or charm you're using."

Voldemort's fingers swayed from her chin, making their way through her hair at the base of her neck. He pulled her forward, indicating for her to stand. Following his silent command, Hermione stood. Raising a trembling hand, she ghosted the edge of his lips. The warmth under her fingertips didn't bring her any comfort, just...longing. The need to close her eyes grew heavy, wanting nothing more than to conceal the glaze of unleashed tears. _But why should I? _Facing her lover, she allowed the pining she was feeling to escape, granting the slow trickle of tears to fall down her flushed cheeks. "You've been gone for so long," she breathed. "I want to feel _you_. I want to see _you_." Voldemort pressed her body tightly against his. The familiar smell of his skin caused her body to melt within his embrace. Finally allowing her eyes to close, she rested her forehead against his chest, feeling the thumping of his heart. She inhaled his familiar scent, bathing in the comfort of him.

"I'm appalled to admit how many times my thoughts drifted to you," he breathed. The confession, though weirdly warped, stirred up a sense of bliss within her. "Thoughts of you curled in an oversized chair, your face hidden within the pages of some ancient book brought me…" Hermione hid the small smile she was wearing, then raised her head to meet his eyes. She was amazed to see how the addition of eyebrows could truly make one's face so expressive. His brow was only slightly furrowed, but his eyes were not on hers. _He's perplexed._

"Brought you what?" she whispered, this time placing her fingers under his chin to move his attention back to her. For a moment she feared he wouldn't continue, but his dark eyes softened and a hushed response passed through his lips. But the closeness of their bodies prevented her from missing it.

"Peace."

Her lips instantly met his, enticing a slow but passionate kiss. His hands cupped her cheeks as though accepting everything she had to offer.

"I wanted to return to you," he moaned, nipping at her skin as he trailed his mouth up her jawline, then down her neck. "I wanted nothing more than to feel your hands touch me." Hermione lowered her hands to his chest, then gently pushed him. Her measures halted his mouth and Hermione moved from his clutch.

"I want to feel _you_ too," she swallowed. "Not a semblance of who you might have been once."

Voldemort offered a subtle nod and walked to the other side of the room. His back stayed towards her as he stood next to his abandoned robes. She recognized the extraction of his wand before she observed the elaborate movements of his arm. The maneuvers flowed perfectly, reminding her of a maestro conducting orchestra. The sing-song words he chanted were unrecognizable from her distance, but the melody was enchanting.

She made her way closer, only stopping from the pulse of his magic swirling around the room. Hermione's eyes widened, she couldn't get her feet to move. Her attention was solely on the wizard before her, mesmerized by his control, his _power_. She watched the hint of color seeped from his skin, slowly revealing his colorless flesh. The fullness of his shape started to morph, reverting back into his spindly frame. His dark hair faded, then slowly evaporated in the air as though it never existed. _Brilliant._

This was the reason she loved him. His knowledge, power and persistence - twisted as it may be. Hermione watched his shoulders fall. It was these minuscule actions that made her feel closer to him. She knew he was weary, no doubt exhausted from the magic he had performed. Hermione's feet found their way to him and she wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing her forehead against his cool skin.

"Hello," she whispered into his back, grazing her lips up his spine. Voldemort moved her hands up his chest before lightly kissing the palm of her hands. "I know it's early, but I believe a lay in is in order." Hermione pulled away from his body and made her way to their shared bed. Crawling into the sheets, she turned to her side, holding up the blankets for him. She couldn't suppress the smile on her face when he turned to join her, then pulled her body close to his.

"The things I do-"

"Shh," she hushed him, placing a finger over his thin lips. "There is something I have to do first." Voldemort wrinkled his brow. She wasn't sure if it was from confusion or annoyance, but she didn't care. Hermione moved to rest on her elbow, then lowered her mouth. Starting from his head, down his jaw, then to his mouth, she poured everything into her kiss. A kiss rewarded with his moan.

* * *

**_Sorry for the delay, but my writing time has been focused on my resume and multiple cover letters. Damn you COVID-19. No worries, this story will go on :) Also, a big shoutout to Pamela RR! Thank you so much for your support and help!_**


End file.
